After The War
by agar2013
Summary: Hermione finishes her final year at Hogwarts. Now facing the real world, she stumbles across a familiar face, Viktor Krum. Disclaimer: This contains adult themes, foul language and violence. Viewer discretion is advised. Harry Potter characters are not my own. This is updated every week, stay tuned and leave a review. Thank You.
1. Battle of Hogwarts Observance Day

**_Author Note: _**_Thank you for reading._ _I've brainstormed some ideas for this chapter, I hope you enjoy reading it. I apologise if I make any spelling or grammar errors. Please review, whether it's good or bad, I want to know. It will help me alot._

_Thank You._

* * *

**Chapter One - Battle of Hogwarts Observance Day**

It has been a year since the battle at Hogwarts. Hermione sat quietly in the Great Hall where staff and students gathered to remember those who sacrified themselves against Lord Voldemort. Out of The Golden Trio, Hermione returned to Hogwarts to complete her 7th year, where as Harry and Ron worked for the Ministry of Magic, to train as Aurors.

Silence filled the hall as Professor McGonagall rose from her chair, addressing everyone during this somber occasion, "Today we remember those who we've lost, our family, our friends, our people. The ones who sacrifice gave us our freedom and right in this world. Today we give thanks to them for helping us become united, a family. This has affected us greatly, but with support of family, friends and everyone here, we shall become stronger and build a brighter future," she said in a calm demeanor.

After her heart-felt speech, her eyes focused on Hermione, giving her a kind smile. Professor McGonagall cared for Hermione ever since she started at Hogwarts. She saw great potential in her as a truly gifted student. Hermione's eyes build up with tears as she gazed at the large stained glass window of the Great Hall, the war was still embedded in her mind.

When the somber event finished, Hermione got changed into her casual pink shirt and jeans and made her way out of the Castle. There were no classes this day. She made her way to Hogsmeade, entering The Three Broomsticks to meet up with Harry and Ron. They were sitting at the bar chatting. Harry looked at Hermione's direction, "Hermione!" Harry exclaimed, they rushed to Hermione and embraced her.

"Harry, Ron, it's been too long. I've missed you," she cried

"We've missed you too" Ron said and kissed her forehead.

The Golden Trio went to the bar and got themselves butter-beers, "How's working for the Ministry of Magic," she asked.

"We've had many cases, we are still trying to hunt the surviving Death-eaters, who escaped after the war. Lucky for us, we've received intelligence, giving us details of the escapees," Harry replied.

Hermione looked at both Harry and Ron, they looked so stressed and guessed that visiting her would be a great reliever them.

She looked over to Ron who started to become nervous upon Hermione's gaze, "How have you been Ron?" she asked, tilting her headed with a smile.

"I'm well. I love being a crime fighter. Locking up the bad guys gives me a sense of achievement," he said, gazing Hermione's chocolate eyes.

He missed her terribly and wanted her in his arms. A month after the battle at Hogwarts, Ron started drinking alcohol excessively. When he became an Auror for the Ministry, it worsen. He became verbally abusive and deceitful. Hermione couldn't tolerate his behaviour and separated before returning to Hogwarts.

"I've been sober for over three months now," Ron said out of the blue.

She smiled at Ron and wrapped her arms around his waist, "I'm so proud of you," she said.

He loved Hermione so much, ever since their first kiss at the Chamber of Secrets. Hermione was always on his mind. He felt remorseful for mistreating her and wanted her back but he didn't want to put pressure on her.

The reunited Golden Trio chat, joked and laughed. Hermione missed Harry and Ron not being at Hogwarts, she felt more alive and energetic around them. When she returned for her last year at Hogwarts, Hermione became depressed, she would avoid contact with other people and study in the library, day and night. She hardly sleeps due to the reoccurring nightmares of the battle. Her change of behaviour concerned her teachers and House-mates, they tried to help her, even with Ginny Weasley but with no success.

"Does anyone want a refill my dears?" Madam Rosmerta asked, cleaning her bar.

Hermione realised that her curfew was coming close, "No thank you. Harry, Ron, I have to get back. Thank you for visiting," her eyes beginning to tear.

"You're welcome Mione, we have to go as well, to check on the developments on the Death-eaters" Harry said as he hugged Hermione, "You take care, sis. Stay in touch ok"

"Ok Harry. Take care," wiping the tears of her face.

"Harry, can I speak with Hermione alone for a few moments," Ron asked. Harry nodded in response and waved at Hermione before walking out.

Hermione had anticipated an awkward situation between her and Ron. He entwined his hands on hers and smiled. He couldn't help but stare into her chocolate-brown eyes that he always adored.

She_ is so beautiful_, he thought to himself.

"Mione, I want to prove to you that I can change and be the man you want me to be. I love you with all my heart. I would do anything and be anything for you. I have made mistakes in the past that I have put behind me but never forgotten. I will understand your decision about our relationship, no pressure," he said, his hands squeezing gentle on hers.

Hermione saw how sincere he was but she remembered how deceitful he was. She softly brushed her hand on his face, "Ron, I know you have worked hard the last few months. Please give me time to think about this ok" she asked.

He nodded before she kissed his cheeks, making his cheeks red. Hermione noticed and giggled.

"Take care Hermione, I will see you soon," he said, hugging her tightly before walking out to meet Harry.

The night sky was sublime, stars sparkling like crystals and the wind blissfully whispering through the forest. Hermione took her time walking back to the castle, admiring the stunning landscape. She stopped and stared at the nearby lake. The moon and stars shined brightly through the lake's reflection. She sighed and sat down on a boulder. She inhaled the fresh breeze then exhaled, it was time to mediate.

When Lord Voldemort returned, Hermione had foreseen a gruesome battle and many deaths. After telling her parents of his return, they considered not letting her return to school, however Albus came to visit and convince them that Hermione, along with Harry and Ron were the key to destroy Lord Voldemort and restore peace to the magical and muggle society. Her parents reluctantly agreed for her to return and negotiated that their daughter, along with Harry and Ron have protection, which Albus accepted.

Fearing for Hermione's safety, her father sent her to Kung Fu classes, learning a fighting technique called Snake Fist. With her fast learning ability, she had mastered those techniques in a matter of months and has secretly practiced in the Room of Requirement when she returned to Hogwarts.

Hermione inhaled and exhaled, her inner voice spoke, reflecting the past.

_Deaths, many deaths, 365 days from today, 8674 hours ago, 525,948 minutes and counting. I'm still haunted by Lavender's eyes, black like the void, nothing was there just a lifeless body. Why am I thinking about her? Others have died too. But I witnessed her being slaughtered by a monster, an evil beast that I would have cast an unforgivable charm on, illegal or not. If I had the chance, I would bring Voldemort back to life and kill him again. I hate him and his pets he calls Death-eaters. I hope that he and his lapdogs forever burn in hell._

* * *

Hermione stood firmly still, surrounded by flames and destruction. There was flashes of red and green orbs cast everywhere. She took a step forward and saw Lavender's body being savaged by a werewolf, Fenrir Greyback. She grasp her wand and fired towards the werewolf, sending him flying out of sight. Hermione ran towards Lavender, to help, but black smoke darkened Hermione's vision.

"Hello Love," Ron appeared, his voice sounded sinister.

He gave an evil smirk and waved his wand, "If I can't have you, no one will. Avada Kedavra!" a green light flashed towards Hermione._  
_

She screamed in terror sitting up from the sofa in the Common Room. She woke up from her nightmare crying. She looked upstairs checking if anyone woken up but there was no response. She curled up into a ball crying and afraid to fall asleep.

* * *

Hermione is returning home after completing her last year at Hogwarts. She grew excited as soon reuniting with her parents. After the Battle at Hogwarts, the Ministry of Magic restored Hermione's parents memories and had arranged for them to return to England.

Hermione arrived in front of her parent's house, "Home sweet home," she muttered to herself. She knocked on her parent's door.

"Coming!" her mother, Marie exclaimed.

She opened the door and gazed upon her daughter, "Hermione," she said softly.

"Mummy," they both looked at each other, their eyes filled with tears.

Marie embraced her daughter and kissed her head, it was an emotional time for them both.

"My dove," her father, Warren appeared.

"Daddy!" Hermione exclaimed, he came forward and joined the embrace.

"Oh dear, this is very emotional," her mother cried, "Come my dear, we'll settle you in."

Marie served dinner in the dining room, the table was elegantly decorated, perfect for a home-coming occasion. They all talked endlessly about their lives.

"Mum, Dad, I got something else to say," Hermione said, her parents look at with anticipation "I've achieved my O.W.L and N.E.W.T exams."

Marie bounced in excitement and approached Hermione, giving her a big hug followed by Warren.

"Me and your mother are extremely proud of you, my dove. You've becoming a remarkable Witch ever," he said before kissing her head.

"Oh, I have something for you my dear" Marie said, she went into the kitchen and returned with a present wrapped in gold with a blue bow on top "a home-coming gift from me and your father"

"Oh Mum, Dad," Hermione said, "you shouldn't have. Thank you so much," Hermione smiled and kissed her parents. She unwrapped the present, it was a jewelry box, inside was an emerald necklace carried by white gold chain.

Hermione awed, "My gosh, Mum, Dad. This is amazing. Thank you so so much," she embraced her parents once more.

_I missed __them so much, we'll be a happy family, again, _Hermione smiled at the happily ever after thought.

Hermione laid down on her bed staring at the roof. _I guess I should start job searching since there is nothing to do here, _Hermione thought, _may be I could ask Harry if I can work as an Auror for the Ministry, I've got the experience and I'm sure that he can get me in. _

Her eyelids started to get heavy as her body adjusted comfortably in bed. Suddenly she heard a screeching sound coming from her bedroom window, "Oh who would be messaging me at this hour," Hermione muttered seeing the owl waiting outside. She walked towards the window and opened it, "how are you my friend?"

She stroked the owl's feathers and detached the envelope from the owl before it ascended into the night sky. The envelope had the Ministry of Magic logo on it. It made her heart pound as she opened it:

_Dear Miss Hermione Granger , _

_I would like to congratulate you for successfully completing your O.W.L and N.E.W.T examinations. _

_Looking at your academic record from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, you have excelled in all your subjects and Headmistress Professor McGonagall holds you in high esteem. I have witnessed your exceptional talents, which I consider an asset.  
_

_I would like to offer you the role as a Representative for the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. The role offered is due to your efforts in introducing a policy of equality status for all Magical Creatures. _

_Furthermore, I would like to invite you to the 1999 Quidditch World Cup Championship, which will be held at the Quidditch Trillenium Stadium on 5 July 1999. If you graciously attend, you will be escorted to the private chambers with me and my other colleagues._

_Shall you have any inquiries or agree to this great opportunity, please respond to this letter or we can discuss this at the Quidditch World Cup._

_I look forward to your reply._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic._

Hermione read the letter. Her ability within the Ministry to influence policies and eradicate inequality, injustice and slavery to Magical creatures would become a reality. She isn't a fan of Quidditch, however she wanted to meet with Kingsley in person. So she decided to attend at the Quidditch World Cup in the next few days. She placed the letter on her desk and returned to her bed.

As she lay on her bed, she kept thinking about the offer Kingsley has made for her, "looks like I won't sleep tonight" she muttered to herself.

* * *

Hermione apparated to the Quidditch Trillenium Stadium entrance way. She remembered the last time she went to that stadium with Harry and the Weasleys, back when the Death-eaters were terrorising the last Quidditch World Cup. Observing the stadium with swarming crowds squeezing through the entrance, she noticed Aurors securing the perimeters of the stadium.

"Hello Miss Granger," she heard a male voice frightening her. She turned to see Ron in his Auror uniform smiling at her.

"Ron you scared me," she said, playfully hitting Ron's arm.

"Forgive me, miss," he said in a professional tone "I am here to escort you to the Minister's chambers, if you could follow me," Ron and Hermione escorted her away from the crowd and through a magical wall leading them to the private boxes of the stadium.

"Here you go milady," Ron said, showing her the Minister's private box, "the Minister is having discussions with the Russian Ambassador, he should be back in 10 minutes tops. please make yourself comfortable and enjoy, just let me or the team know if you need anything".

Hermione smiled at Ron and brushed her hand gently on his face.

"Thank you Ron for bringing me here," she said softly.

Ron brushed her hair to the side "you're welcome, Mione" he softly whispered, gazing her chocolate eyes. He gently pushed away as he needed to get back to work, "I have to go Mione. I will see you soon."

"Ok Ron, see you soon" she replied and with that he left.

She sat down on a comfy chair and watched the Quidditch game, while waiting for the Minister. The Match was Bulgaria Vs Ireland.

It was already 40 minutes into the game and Ireland is winning by 60 points. The two Irish chasers, Troy and Moran pass the quaffle side by side each other. They moved towards the goal post, Moran made his attempt shot to the hoop but Bulgarian Keeper, Lev deflected the quaffle with the bristles of his broom. Bulgarian chaser, Alexei manoeuvre his way to catch the quaffle and made haste to their goal post. Irish beater, Connolly batted the bludger towards Alexei, hitting him off his broom and the quaffle falling down. Moran rushed towards the quaffle, but got intercepted by Clara, another Bulgarian chaser, she caught the quaffle and continued to their goal post.

Bulgarian Seeker, Viktor and his counterpart Aidan were in pursuit to capture the golden snitch. Viktor easily sped past Aidan, closing distance to the snitch. He manoeuvred himself off his broom catching the snitch into his hands. Descending from the sky, Viktor sped towards his falling broom. He grasp on to his broom and positioned himself in the air. The spectators roared with applause, the match is over and Bulgaria won. The amazing display of fireworks ascended to the sky, Viktor celebrated, raising the snitch in his hand.

Among the applause and fireworks, a beautiful women met his gaze. Her wavy bronze hair shined elegantly and her skin glowing against the sun. Viktor's eyes marvelled her tantalizing curves and became captivated by her heart-shaped face and sparkling brown eyes. She smiled at him, making his heart melt and turning his world upside down.

"Hermione" he whispered in his Bulgarian accent.


	2. A Friendly Reunion

_**Author Note: **In this chapter, it will capture the thoughts and feelings of Mr Viktor Krum. It will have some action scenes too.  
_

_Furthermore, I would like to acknowledge Google Translator for assisting me with translating Bulgarian. Please feel free to leave a review. Your words help make this world a perfect place.  
_

___Thank you all for the wonderful feedback. Help me make this story perfect. Thank you._

* * *

**Chapter Two - A Friendly Reunion**

Viktor was sitting down in the changing rooms, getting ready for the Red Carpet Party. His mind continuously thinking about Hermione. He felt compelled to her, a bond so strong that she was like a magnet, attracting him. The last time he saw Hermione was at Fleur and Bill's Wedding, he always admired the British beauty. His heart shuttered when he remembered that she loved another, Ron Weasley, it put him in a state of depression still until this day.

"kakvo vi trevozhi, priyatel?" (_What is troubling you, friend?) _his best friend, cousin and team mate, Lev asked. He sat next to Viktor looking worried, "mozhe da izglezhda zaet," (_you seem preoccupied)_.

"Az prosto se sluchi da vidya edin star priyatel," _(I just happen to see an old friend) _Viktor said.

Lev noticed a change in Viktor, a glow on Viktor's face that made him curious, "Ste promenili v dobriya smisul, zashto?" _(you've changed in a good way, why?) _Lev asked.

"Spomnyate li si momiche koeto Hogwarts?" _(Do you remember the girl that I met at Hogwarts?) _Viktor said, his face blushed bright red, his thoughts on Hermione.

"Kak moga da zabravya ti govolish za neya tsyaloto," _(How could I forget, you talk about her all the time,) _Lev replied, they both started laughing.

Viktor conversed with Lev about Hermione, making Viktor glow and smile.

_This girl is my best friend's saviour. She's special, _Lev thought. He put his hands on Viktor's shoulders and smiled "Drugaryu , vie zasluzhavate shtastie. Tova momiche, koeto govorya, e vashiyat spasitel. Govori s neya," _(_Comrade,_ you deserve happiness. This girl you talk about is your saviour. Talk to her,)_

Viktor nodded. They both got dressed into their formal attire.

"Shte se opitam . Pobŭrzaĭ, che shte zakŭsneya za aftŭr parti," _(I'll try. Hurry, we'll be late for the party,) _

Viktor and Lev did their last touches before apparating to the event.

* * *

They arrived at the Red Carpet Party. Security got strengthened due to swarming fans and reporters.

"Ami neka prosto da poluchite chrez tezi plŭkhove i da se zabavlyavat , a?" _(__Well let's just get through these rats and have fun, shall we?) _Viktor said.

They both walked through the red carpet, answering questions, signing autographs and taking photographs for their fans. They managed to get through unscathed. The venue was large, beautiful and opulent, the marble tiles shined and the chandeliers were perfectly aligned. Viktor and Lev gathered with their team mates to celebrate their win against the Irish.

The Bulgarian Team were drinking, chanting and cheering loudly on their successful win. Lev and Vasily carried Viktor on their shoulders for getting them in the Semi-finals. Viktor grinned proudly, then his expression change to shock. He was staring at the stairway entrance. His friends seen his expression and follow his gaze. They all awed at the beautiful woman gliding down the stairs. Her wavy hair was down beautifully with a diamond flower hair-clip attached just above her ear, her dress was silky and white, it complimented her amazing figure and enticing curves, she was perfect.

"Hermione," he whispered, her eyes connected to his, she smiled sweetly at him.

_I can't believe it, she smiled at me. She's enchanting, an angel, _he thought.

She started to approach him. Lev and Vasily put Viktor down and moved their team celebration close by, without Viktor noticing.

"Viktor, my goodness, it's been a long time" Hermione said, intoxicating Viktor's thought.

She wrapped her arms around him in a hug. His arms wrapped around her beautiful body. The lavender scent infused with oatmeal put him in a frenzy, he wanted her, he loved her so much.

"It's been a very long time" he said in his strong Bulgarian accent, "How have you been?"

"I'm good thanks and you?"

"I am well. What brings you here?" Viktor said, as he marvelled at her looks.

"I've been discussing career opportunities with the Minister and well I got invited to this party," she said.

They continuously talked and caught up with one another. His heart broke when she mentioned her involvement in the battle at Hogwarts, _If I were there, I would've protected her, _he thought. He secretly lightened up with a grin when she mentioned her separation with Ron Weasley.

_I may have a chance with her, _his thoughts wondered. Soft music started playing in the background, couples started waltzing. Viktor stood up straight and took a bow, his heart was racing, "would you honor me with a dance my lady?"

"yes, of course," he held her hand and twirled her like a princess.

They waltzed together as their eyes were connected as they sway on the dance floor. _  
_

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Hermione and Viktor broke eye contact to see Ron, his face turning red, "So you work fast don't you!" Ron exclaimed, gaining unwanted attention.

"Ron, we are only friends. Please -" Hermione paused

"Friends?! Look at how close you two are!" Ron was full of rage.

Hermione let go of Viktor and tried to comfort Ron. He pushed her away slamming her against the table, some of the guests looked in shock. Ron had regretted his actions and was going to help her up, however Viktor stood in front of him.

"You ever lay your hand on her, I'll kill you," Viktor threatened Ron with his deadly glare

"Bring it on then, tough nut."

Viktor and Ron were face to face, their wands at the ready. The Bulgarian Team, stood close by their Team mate.

"Stop this maddness right now!" Kingsley interrupted, he scowled at them both, "Ron, take your leave, now! I will talk to you in my office," he said.

Ron followed his orders and left, "as for you Mr Krum, you're lucky this didn't escalate, you could have been in big trouble and risk your Quidditch career," Kingsley said.

"I'm sorry for my sudden outburst, it's uncalled for," Viktor said.

Kingsley nodded and accepted Viktor's apology.

Viktor noticed Hermione had disappeared "Hermione!" he screamed, concerned for Hermione, he went to search for her.

Hermione was standing outside the balcony, avoiding the drama inside. She leaned on the rail gazing upon the sparkling night sky. Tears filled her eyes, overwhelmed at what transpired.

"Hermione!" Viktor exclaimed, he rush to her, his hands on her arms as he stared at her watery eyes.

"I'm sorry for earlier on, I feel so embarrassed" she said, tears streaming down her face.

Viktor wiped her tears and let his hands brush her face, "you do not need to be sorry," he whispered softly as he moved closer to her.

Hermione didn't feel comfortable and backed off, "I have to go," she ran from the balcony.

Viktor wanted to follow her but he felt torn, "what have I done?" he muttered to himself.

"Stay away from Hermione, she's mine," Ron threatened, revealing himself from the shadows.

"She's not with you" Viktor said, stepping closer to Ron.

"You don't scare me, you git. Watch your back" Ron said before walking away, leaving Viktor glaring at him, with a deadly intent.

* * *

The Red Carpet Party was still pumping as Hermione made her exit away from the media and spectators. She took the back exit and went through an alley way. Noticing a few drunken men laughing nearby, she lowered her head and proceeded calmly past them.

"Hey sweet cheeks, hang with us. We won't bite" the Drunken man slurred as he stumbled towards Hermione.

She ignored him and continued walking, this time increasing the pace. The other men blocked her path and walked closely to her, she drew her wand preparing herself.

"All I want to do is hang out and that's what I'm going to do," his hands were approaching her breasts.

"Stupefy!" She cast the spell, throwing him far away.

The others drew theirs and fired at her. She ran and went for cover.

"You dare deny me. For that you'll be punished!" he frisked for his wand and fired it against Hermione.

There were six men firing against her.

"Hermione!" Viktor exclaimed, he had followed Hermione and panicked as he seen her under attack. He pulled out his wand.

Hermione saw Viktor's superb duelling techniques, he used a shield charm to deflect the firing spells, he moved forward swiftly waving his wand, targeting the group of men. Hermione joined in and made her assault. She bounced off the wall and fired at the men. Viktor quickly glanced at the graceful movements Hermione used, he saw her dress ripped just above her knee, exposing her legs which made him lose focus. He dashed for cover as two men fired at him.

_She's goddamn sexy, she'll be the death of me, _he thought. He focused on the two men and fired hitting them both.

Hermione had disarmed one of the men and placed a restraining spell on him. The other three men stared at Hermione and Viktor, then engaged. Viktor disarmed and grappled one of the men, flipping him over and knocking the guy out. _  
_

Hermione was against the last two men. As they pounced, she disarmed their wands and dodged their attack. She roundhouse kicked one and grappled the other by lifting herself on top of the him, her thighs grasping the man's shoulders, then twisted her body slightly, slamming him on to the ground. Viktor looked astonished that Hermione fended two men with ease.

"How... How did you do that?" Viktor spoke, staring at the two men.

"When times get tough, you need to take precautions and that's what I did," she said, "thank you for helping me."

Viktor bowed and smiled, "you're welcome."

They looked at the drunk men laying unconscious on the ground.

"The Aurors should have secured the entire perimeter for such an event. I'm going to let them aware of this breach, I better get back home," Hermione said.

"I will go with you. Don't want you getting yourself in to trouble again,"

"My hero, sure, I love company," she giggled.

They walked towards the end of the alleyway and pass the anti-apparition line, surrounding the entire venue to prevent unwanted visitors. Hermione felt Viktor's eyes staring at her.

"Is everything ok, Viktor?" she asked

"I... Uh... am fine,"

"Seriously? Be out with it, what's wrong?"

Viktor looked away from her. He wanted to ask her on a date and the pressure took its toll, "Hermione," he said, fiddling his hands nervously, "would you... Um... Come... Date... Me?" his english was subsiding.

"Yes, I would like that,"

"GREAT!" Viktor exclaimed, he wanted to jump over the moon, but smiled at her response.

"Where should I meet you?" she asked.

"How about we meet at Rosa Lee Teabag in Diagon Alley, tomorrow at 7pm, you will love it there," he said, his face was glowing as he smiled.

"Sure I'll meet you there," she embraced Viktor tightly, "I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

Hermione went dress shopping with Molly and Ginny in Diagon Alley for her date with the International Quidditch Star, Viktor Krum. Although she's no longer with Ron, the Weasleys still treated her like family. Ginny gathered some dresses that appealed her taste for Hermione, she was very much a fashionista, unlike her brothers. Hermione looked mortified staring at the dresses that Ginny picked for her.

"Why in hell did you get all of these?!" Hermione exclaimed

"Hey, it's better to have options, confidence and greatness,"

"this is why sometimes, I hate shopping with you, Ginny,"

"you'll love me, cause one of those dresses will love you,"

Hermione sighed and went to the first dress, "argh! No harm in trying them out," she went into the dress room and changed. Molly and Ginny were the judges, Molly, being cheerful and sweet, always complimented the dresses, where as Ginny had a critical eye. Always crossing her head every dress Hermione worn.

"Gosh Gin, every dress you judged me on, you're always like, no, too small, too colourful, too exposed. You're the one that picked them for me!"

"Oh Hermione dear," Molly said, placing her hand on Hermione's shoulders, "don't take it to heart, at the end, you choose what fits for you, don't let Gin get to you."

"I'm sorry Mione, I didn't mean to," Ginny said standing next to her mother.

"It's ok, I got one more dress to go, I'll try it on" Hermione grabbed the last dress and went to the dressing room to change. As she went out to present herself, Molly and Ginny were staring in awe.

"What do you think?" She muttered, looking at their shocked expression.

"You look beautiful my dear," Molly replied, "take a look for yourself."

Hermione went to the mirror and awed at her reflection. She was wearing a beautiful lavender satin cocktail dress. Her hands brushed down her waist and down her thigh.

"This is a beautiful dress, I can't believe it, this is the one," Hermione said. She returned to change back to her normal clothes and went to the counter to buy it.

"I will pay for this, my love," Molly said, pulling her pouch out.

"No, it's ok, it's-,"

"This is a gift from all of us. I will buy this for you, no questions," Molly made the purchase and they left the store.

Hermione embraced Molly and Ginny, appreciating her gift, "thank you both so much, I really appreciate this,"

"you're welcome my dear, you've been through so much, so why not indulge," Molly smiled.

"Well we better get home, we don't have long until your date. The hair, the dress, everything. Let's move it," Ginny said, they held each other's and apparated back to the Burrow.

* * *

Standing amongst the crowd in Diagon Alley, Ron spied on Hermione with his mother and sister. He arched his brows when he saw them coming out of a boutique store. Hermione hugged his mother and sister, then they apparated out of sight. He thought about his actions and how much of a stalker he had become. He became obsessed with her, he wanted her back.

_I can't help myself, I have to see her, I'm lost without her, _he thought, his hands massaging the temples of his head, "what are you up to?" he muttered.


	3. Date and Complications

**_Author's Notes:_** _Thank you all for reading my story. I hope you have enjoyed yourselves. Please note this chapter contains profanity.  
_

_I would like to say thank you to the following users for their reviews:  
_

_smithback  
nostalgiakills  
kamiccolo's rose  
ElijahhKlaus  
seablue4u_

_Your compliments and advice is much appreciated. Please send me more reviews. _

* * *

**Chapter Three - Date and Complication**

Viktor sat on the table, inside the Rosa Lee Teabag. It was romantically lit, fitting for such occasion. He smiled at the fact that he was on a date with the most beautiful woman he laid eyes on. He stared at his watch, "Hmmmm it's 6:59" he muttered to himself.

He started to get worried that Hermione stood him up. If that was the case, his heart would be shuttered.

"This place is beautiful," Viktor heard and turned to see Hermione staring at him, "Hello,"

He looked at the glowing woman standing before him, her face was well-defined and pure, her lavender cocktail dress made her body stand out and her legs looked naturally long and stunning. _She is no angel, she's a goddess, _Viktor thought, admiring her beauty.

"Hello Hermione," Viktor approached and embraced her, "you look beautiful, my lady."

"Thank you," Hermione blushed, "and you look handsome sir,"

"Thank you," Viktor said, bowing down, "Please take a seat,"

He went to her chair and pulled it back for Hermione to sit down and pushed it in for her like a gentleman. As he took his seat, his eyes imbedded on her sparkling brown eyes. _I hope this is not a dream, because if it is, I don't want to wake up,_ he thought.

"Is there anything I can get for you two," said the waiter, he smiled brightly at them.

"What would you like to have, Hermione?" Viktor asked, like a true gentleman.

"Can I please have the steak special please,"

"and how would you like the steak?"

"I would like it medium rare please" she said, smiling at the waiter as he wrote down her order.

"And for you Mr Krum, what can I get you?"

"I will have the Dragon Steak please, medium rare,"

"Certainly, and would you both require beverage?"

"Can we have a bottle of your Elf-made wine please," Viktor said, not removing his gaze from Hermione.

"As you wish, I shall return with your order," the waiter replied and walked towards the kitchen.

* * *

Hermione and Viktor finished eating and enjoying each other's company by chatting and laughing. He refilled their glasses with wine and tapped their glasses together.

"To our friendly reunion," Hermione said.

"To our friendly reunion," Viktor repeated. They both sipped their wine.

"I always thought this place was a café. I never thought it would also be a restaurant," Hermione said looking at the place.

"I usually come here when I have a game in London. They make the most remarkable dishes,"

"Well I definitely agree with you there," Hermione rubbed her stomach and they both started laughing.

"So tell me, how did you learn how to fight?" Viktor said as Hermione had taken a sip of her wine. His eyes looked at her neck, making him melt in desire, then further down to her breasts. _Viktor, don't do that, she is (well hopefully) going to be your soulmate, _he thought to himself. His eyes quickly went up to Hermione's face. She put her glass down, not noticing his profanity.

"Well it actually started after the Tri-Wizard tournament, after the rise of Lord Voldemort," Viktor cringed hearing the Dark Lords name, "I already knew how to use defensive spells, wandless magic and duelling so in secret, I practiced physical combat. I wanted to learn all aspects of combat before the battle,"

"A beautiful woman like you, intelligent, humble, brave... there is so much about you I find appealing," Viktor said, his hand brushing on Hermione's.

"Ever since I saw you, you're always in my mind. Day by day, year by year, it never changes. Meeting you at Hogwarts was the greatest thing that has ever happened to me in my life. Everyday when I see your letters, it would brighten my day, but seeing your face, makes me smile. I feel an urge to protect you from harm and do anything to make you happy. I've never felt this way with anyone before," Viktor said, his feelings for Hermione exposed.

"Viktor," she said softly, "I never knew how great your feelings were towards me,"

"You have affected me greatly,"

He laid his hands on top of hers and moved closer towards Hermione face. His lips met hers, she did not retaliate. Hermione felt passion radiating from her, she opened her mouth allowing Viktor's tongue access. Their tongues were massaging each others. His heart was beating vigorously and he felt his trousers tightening at the excitement. She gently stopped and placed her palms on Viktor's face.

"Wow that was amazing,"

"I know. It was more than amazing. I'm over the moon," Viktor replied.

"You bitch! how could you do this to me!" Ron exclaimed, his anger rose quickly. Hermione looked at him in horror.

"Ron, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked

"I just happened to walk past," he lied, "then I saw both of you kissing. How could you betray me?!"

"I've not betrayed you. We're not even together so why are you here interfering Ron!" Hermione voice rose.

The waiter approached the conflict, "excuse me sir, but I believe your inte-,"

"Back off!" Ron threatened, his eyes glaring at the waiter.

"Ron, you back off, before we call the Aurors" Viktor threatened.

"Ha! go ahead cause I am an Auror, your threats mean nothing," Viktor stood up ready to engage in combat with Ron.

"STOP IT!" Hermione screamed, both Ron and Viktor looking at Hermione, she was almost in tears. "I'm sorry sir for causing this embarrassment," she said to the waiter, he bowed at her in acceptance. She then turn to Viktor, "Can you stay in here, I need to have a word with Ron," Viktor glared at Ron and nodded. She dragged Ron outside and hid in a space away from the public's eye.

"Honestly Ron, why are you here!" Hermione exclaimed

"I followed you and with good reason. I didn't know I was going out with a whore," he said venomously.

"How dear you Ron! You are becoming impossible. I knew you wouldn't change, you are a deceitful git and I'm totally over you,"

Ron's anger went out of control, he raised his hands and slapped her across the face, "you deserve that, bitch!" he said. Hermione didn't anticipate the attack. Her palm feeling the raw pain Ron inflicted on her face.

Rage started to ensue her, she had enough of being weak and put down. She strikes Ron nose with amazing speed. He screamed in pain, his hands went to his nose, it started bleeding. Hermione glared at him, the tips of her fingers covered in Ron's blood.

"You're going to get it, bitch!" he exclaimed and threw his fist towards her, which she deflected with ease.

"You fucking mongrel!" Viktor exclaimed, he had followed them and witnessed the altercation. His vision turned red, his fury rose as he saw the attack against Hermione. He strided towards Ron and smashed his face with his fists. Ron stumbled back then tackled Viktor. A fight had ensued. Hermione backed off in shock, she began to panic.

"Please, stop this, both of you!" Hermione cried.

Viktor had Ron pinned on to the ground, repeatedly punching his face. Ron used his legs to grab hold of Viktor's torso and pushed him down on the ground and punched him back.

"Stop this now!" Hermione said, but they were not listening, "STOP!" her scream had frightened both Ron and Viktor. She fell on her knees and cried. Viktor approached to console her.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" she screamed, then glared at Ron, "as for you Ron, I'm going to report you to the Magic Law Enforcement, you don't deserve to be an Auror!" Hermione stood up and ran from the scene.

Viktor fell on his knees as he watched Hermione runaway.

"You should have left her alone. She's mine," Ron scolded at Viktor and disappeared, leaving Viktor alone and distraught.

* * *

Hermione rushed to her bedroom so her parents couldn't see her distraught. She was in her bed, crying, her pillow soaked in tears. She grabbed another pillow amongst her collection and casted the soaked one on the floor. Hermione gazed out her window, the stars were sparkling, making her calm and relaxed.

_This was the worst date ever and all because of Ron! _Hermione thought, her hands curled up into fists in anger.

Her thoughts then went to Viktor and their kiss. When she touched him, she felt a deep connection. The only down thing about Viktor was him being an International Quidditch Legend. If she considered going into a relationship with him, would he be committed and faithful? She knew that he had many female followers that would follow him from days on end.

_Perhaps sleep will help me think straight, _she thought. She let her body relax. Suddenly an owl screeched on her window.

"Oh why me," she muttered. She walked towards the window and opened it, "hello there, you got a message for me, don't you?" she smiled. She detached the letter from the owl before it flew away. She closed the window and opened the letter as she sat on her bed.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_Please forgive my tirade, that occurred this evening. I could not bear what I've witnessed between you and Ron, so I intervened and well it turned into an altercation._

_I Know there were other ways of resolving this issue but the abuse I heard and seen, you did not deserve any of that. I disobeyed you, but I do not apologise for that, I needed to make sure you were alright. _

_Please remember that my heart has always been yours and I will always be by your side. You're a beautiful woman who deserves happiness and I will give this to you if you allow me. _

_Once again please accept my deepest apologies. I really do hope to see you again._

_Yours always_

_Viktor_

A tear fell on to the parchment, her emotions were running wild. She forgave Viktor and wanted to see him again. She went into her desk and grabbed a parchment and quill. She started writing.

_Dear Viktor,_

_Thank you for your letter and I accept your apology warm-hearted._

_This has been the first time, I have ever being physically assaulted by Ron. I fought back so that would make me and Ron even, but the verbal abuse I hear all the time. _

_I feel a strong connection with you and ever since our date this evening. In a way I empathise what you were going through before the altercation. Ron was at the wrong so I will be reporting this matter with the Magical Law Enforcement tomorrow to take disciplinary actions against him._

_If you can, please meet me at Flourish and Blotts Book Shop on North Side, Diagon Alley at midday tomorrow._

_Hope you are well and take care._

_Warm Regards_

_Hermione_

Hermione sealed her letter in an envelope and addressed it to 'Dearest Viktor.'

"Lisa?" Hermione said. A brown owl approached her window, she opened her window to let the owl in, "Can you send this letter to Viktor please,"

Hermione brought Lisa at the Owl Emporium before she returned to Hogwarts, she fell in love with the owl ever since.

Lisa tweeted in response.

"Here's a treat for you," Hermione gave Lisa some seeds and brushed her gently, "off you go, see you soon," Lisa flew into the air to make the delivery.

Hermione went back to bed trying to get some sleep.

* * *

Hermione was at Flourish and Blotts Book Shop, she was reading a book called 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them' by Newt Scamander. It had all mystical creäture known but the magic society.

"Hmmmm I might buy this one," she muttered. She continued browsing through the store looking for books. She heard a bell ring from the entrance way.

"Merlin, it's Viktor Krum and he's at my store, even better," the store owner said, he was star struck. Viktor gave a bow then made his way through an aisle looking for Hermione.

"Hey Viktor," Hermione said from behind, Viktor turn towards her.

"Hey Hermione,"

"Thanks for meeting me, I hope last night didn't cause any issues between us,"

"Absolutely not. I understand what you were going through," Viktor smiled as his hand brushed Hermione's arms.

"Well I'm just going to buy this book and then we can get a coffee?"

"Sure, I would love that," Viktor replied.

They both went to the counter to see the store owner, still star struck.

"Hello!" said the store owner, his eyes gazing at Hermione and Viktor. Hermione gave the store owner the book she wanted to buy, "would that be all for today?"

"Yes it is,"

"Perfect, that would be 2 Galleons please,"

Hermione went for her pouch and purchased her book. The store owner smiled at them both.

"Thanks for shopping here, please come back again,"

"We definitely will," Hermione replied.

* * *

Hermione and Viktor stopped at the café for a hot beverage.

"Shall we sit outside, the sun is out," Hermione asked Viktor

"Sure let's take a seat,"

They both sat outside the café drinking their beverage. The sun was hot that the umbrella magically opened, making their space nice and cool. A few people recognised Viktor and stopped by to have his autograph and greeted him.

"If you're getting annoyed, we can go back inside?" Hermione suggested

"No it's fine, I can manage," Hermione smiled at Viktor. He became hypnotised by her smile. He shook his head and started the conversation.

"Did you report the matter about Ron to the Ministry?" he asked.

"I've sent a letter explaining what happened, to Arthur Weasley. He's Deputy Minister of Magic and Former Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement," she said "He's also Ron's father. But I'm sure he would take this matter serious, especially after the fight last night."

"What if this Arthur doesn't take it further?"

"He will take care of it. He takes his work with the Ministry seriously, even if related, he always to the book."

Viktor placed his hands on Hermione's, she gazed at him and smiled. She felt secure with him. In her eyes, he was a beautiful person all round.

"I hated what he did to you. to be honest, I would have killed him with my hands," he muttered, smashing his fist to his palm.

"With the size of you and the muscles you have there, I can see you doing so," Hermione said, smiling nervously at him, she then change the subject, "Anyways, how have you been?"

"I'm great because I'm here with you. How about you?"

"That's wonderful, I'm well. I've accepted a job opportunity with the Ministry of Magic. I'll be working in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures," she took a sip of her beverage.

"Wow congratulations, I hope it works well for you. When do you begin?"

"I start next month, I'm looking forward to it. How about we go to the Leaky Cauldron after this?" she asked.

"That would be lovely."

Hermione and Viktor finished their beverage and made their way to the Leaky Cauldron. They spent all afternoon drinking, laughing and playing card games with the fellow patrons. People wanted Viktor's autograph, which started to annoyed him greatly. Hannah, one of the owners, noticed the large crowd swarming around them and offered a private suite. The suite was large, beautiful and opulent, it had its own bar and love-seat, suitable for those private and romantic moments.

They sat down, marvelling the suite, "Wow this is nice for Leaky Cauldron isn't it," Hermione said, Viktor nodded in agreement. She walked towards the bar, "Hmmmmm look here, Firewhiskey. Do you want to try?"

"You're naughty Miss Granger," Viktor joked, "Sure one shot."

Hermione laughed as she poured the Firewhiskey in to the shot glass and gave one to Viktor.

"Salute," Hermione cheered

"Zdrave," They both tapped their shot glasses together and sculled. A night that they will hopefully remember.


	4. To Be or Not To Be

_**Author's Note: **A review was raised about one of the chapters being repeated in this story. This error been fixed and the story is well in order. I apologise for the inconvenience and I gratefully appreciate the review. Please, continue reviewing, this will help me get better at this._

_Thank you._

* * *

**Chapter Four - To Be or Not To Be**

The smell of bacon and eggs flowed through Hermione's nose, she woke up in her bed with a hang over after last night drinks with Viktor.

_How did I get here, _she thought, "Mmmm, bacon and eggs," she inhaled the delicious scent.

Hermione got out of bed and put on her pink silky gown. She made her way to the kitchen where the scent became stronger. She saw her mother making bacon, eggs and pancakes smothered in maple syrup. Hermione's stomach rumbled.

"How on earth did I get home?" Hermione said.

"Well good morning to you too," Marie smirked, "we heard you stumble loudly upstairs to your bedroom, I guess you don't remember what happened ay?" she laughed.

"Good Morning, mum. I think I was too intoxicated, I don't even remember what happened last night. All I remember is being in Leaky Cauldron and ... oh," Hermione paused, "I was drinking with... my friend,"

"Well Hermione, you're lucky that you came home, instead of being drunk in the streets, you don't know what the streets are like, if you're ever stuck, contact us, whether it's by phone or floo network, I'm sure that the magical pubs and businesses have it," Marie said, expressing her worry for her daughter, "alright, here's your breakfast and an orange juice, it should help with your self-inflicted pains,"

"Thanks mum," Hermione said and rolling her eyes. She grabbed her fork and knife, munching her meal.

* * *

Later that day, Hermione went to The Burrow by Floo transport at the request of Molly's letter sent by owl earlier on. Her head felt better after taking an anti-hang over potion after breakfast. She walked from the fireplace into the lounge.

"Hello, is anyone here?" Hermione said scanning the room.

"Yes, I'm here," Molly walked from the kitchen, "How are you my dear?"

"I'm well thanks, where is everyone?"

"That's great. Arthur, George are working, Ginny is with Harry and Ron, I will discuss with you, ok," Molly then turned to the kitchen, "hold that thought, I have to check on something,"

"Ok," Hermione replied. Molly checked on her baking. The aroma was sweet to Hermione, it smelt like chocolate chip cookies.

"Ow they're ready, I'll cool them down," Molly said.

"Mmmmm they smell great too," Molly smiled at her response.

"Please dear take a seat," Molly gestured a seat for Hermione in the small dining room, "The reason, I wanted to see you today was about the letter you sent to Arthur," Hermione eyes widened, she was afraid that Molly will side with Ron, regardless of his wrong doings, after all it was her son.

"I wanted to apologise for my son's outrageous behaviour, he should never have done that," Molly continued.

"You have nothing to apologise for. It's Ron that needs to man up and apologise to me and Viktor," Hermione replied

"That's true, I will get through to him. Ron was already suspended because of the incident at the Bulgarian Party," Hermione looked at her on the table, thinking about that event, "Arthur has suspended him further and has warned him of his misconduct and will be residing with Charlie in Romania until further notice. He also has a restraining order against him, he is not allowed to go near you or Viktor,"

"Well at least Ron hasn't been fired from being an Auror. But I'm guessing that the sanctions put in place would be tough for you?"

"No. Ron is an adult now, he needs to take responsibility just like I expect everyone one of you to. I thought it would be better for me to talk with you about this than going through all that formal process at the Ministry," Molly said, Hermione nodded in response, "well I have lunch ready, let's eat."

* * *

Viktor gathered with the team in their tent. They will be playing against the American National Quidditch Team. His mind was fully on the game although it would drift off thinking of Hermione.

"Glavata v macha momcheta!"_ (head in the game guys!) _their coach yelled, Viktor paid full attention and took in the game plan the coach has introduced.

"Iskam da se zabavlyavame i da spechelyat nas tazi igra!" _(I want you to have fun and win us this game!) _the coach said.

The team huddled, putting their hands together, "Za nashata lyubov kŭm Bŭlgariya," _(For our love of Bulgaria) _Viktor said, the team raised their hands and the moral increased.

The American and Bulgarian teams entered the Quidditch pitch. The spectators were roaring in anticipation.

* * *

Viktor sped up towards the golden snitch, his counterpart, Ariel pick up her pace, tailing Viktor. He ducked as a bludger flew just over his head, panicking some of the spectators.

The 2nd attempt successfully hit Viktor, the crowd was in uproar as he crashed on to the ground, smashing his Firebolt. The medical team retrieved him from the Quidditch pitch and carried him to the medical tent. The pain that Viktor had experienced was unbearable, around the shoulder. The Medi-Wizard approached Viktor and injected a bone repair serum into his blood stream, he felt his bones clicking into place, making him feel more pain stabbing his insides.

"Mr Krum, everything will be fine. The bludger has given you a dislocated shoulder. I have given you the bone repair serum to help replenish and put your bones back in place," the Medi-Wizard said, he pointed his wand at Viktor and muttered a symptom charm to check up.

The Medi-Wizard gave Viktor a sleeping daft, allowing him to drift to sleep without feeling the excruciating pain. His eyes rolled and his lids were heavy, putting him into a deep slumber.

* * *

"Ouch!" Hermione screamed, her shoulder hurt.

Molly approached her with a worried expression, "love, are you alright?" Molly asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, I have no idea where that pain came from, must have been from last night," Hermione calmed herself.

"Oh ok then, just let me know, if it comes back, we'll get something for that,"

"Thanks Molly," Hermione smiled.

Hermione started talking about her romantic date with Viktor and how he expressed strong emotions for her back 5 years ago.

"Well he sounds like the man, who cares for you too much, why tarry?" Molly asked, her head tilted.

"He's an International Quidditch Star, he has heaps of young, beautiful woman at his disposal, why would he choose me?"

"Hermione dear, if what you've told me about Viktor is true, then he will be faithful to you. It seems as though he misses you. Follow your heart love, it is your choice if you want to take it to the next level," Molly said. Hermione nodded in response.

"To be, or not to be, your right Molly tha -," Hermione paused as shear pain on her shoulders was getting worse.

"Hermione are you ok?"

"It's Viktor, I... I think he's in trouble," Hermione replied, she grasp her shoulders, inhaling, then exhaling to make her calm.

"I will contact Arthur. From what I understand Bulgaria are facing the American's now," Molly said, she stared worryingly at Hermione before going to the fireplace to reach Arthur though the floo network.

Hermione sat down, the pain on her shoulder began receding, and then she relaxed. She hoped that Viktor was away from Harm, in fact her feelings for Viktor may have indeed intensified.

"Viktor, I hope you are safe," she whispered to herself as she gazed upon the dining room window, wishing she was by his side.

"Hermione, love, you were right, Arthur had been informed by one of the representatives that Viktor is in St Mungo's Hospital in Recovery, we'll go there now," Molly said.

A tear dropped from Hermione's face, Molly wiped the tears and cupped Hermione's face, "Viktor is fine, we will go and visit," Hermione nodded in response.

Molly and Hermione teleported by floo network to St Mungo's hospital. The question remains, how did Hermione know about Viktor?

* * *

Hermione and Molly went to St Mungo's Hospital to see Viktor Krum, it was heavily guarded with Aurors due to an influx of reporters wanting a glimpse of the World's Best Quidditch Seeker. They approached the recovery ward entrance, they were stopped by an Auror.

"I'm sorry, you can not enter here," the Auror said.

"This is a public hospital, let me through!" Hermione yelled

"No, so turn around and leave. You must have security clearance to enter,"

"I don't care about security clearance, I want to see Viktor, and if you don't let me in, I will...," Hermione paused as Molly placed her hands on Hermione's shoulders and gently moved her to the side so that Molly was facing the Auror.

"My name is Molly Weasley and my husband is the Deputy Minister of Magic, now the reason we are here is to see Mr Krum," she point at Hermione, "This is Hermione Granger, she's a close friend."

"Mrs Weasley, Miss Granger?" the Auror's eyes had widened, "Please forgive me, I was not aware, you're allowed to enter."

Molly and Hermione proceeded to the recovery ward, Hermione glared at the Auror when she past him. They met Arthur in the waiting room with a few of the Bulgarian Team Mates. Molly greeted Arthur with a hug and kiss.

"Hello, my love, thank you for letting us come," Molly said her hands still wrapped around Arthur. Hermione smiled at their romantic embrace.

"That's quite alright, my sweet," he replied and kissed her again.

"So how is Mr Krum doing?"

"He has a dislocated shoulder due to a Bludger hitting him during the game. He's currently sleeping through the bone repair process, Medi-Wizard did state that it would be painful,"

"It would be too," Molly replied.

Hermione looked down to the floor, a tear poured down her face and on to the floor, she wanted to see Viktor again. One of the Bulgarian Team Mates approached her and gave her a hug, which startled her.

"You're Hermione," he said, smiling at her.

"Uh... yes I am... and you're Lev," she replied.

"Yes I am, Viktor talks about you endlessly, I can see how deep you and him connect,"

"Connect? What do you mean?" Hermione looked at Lev, confused.

"You will see... um, do you want to go and see him?"

"Yes of course, owe this is Molly and Arthur Weasley" Hermione said pointing at them.

"Mrs and Mr Weasley, it's a pleasure to meet you,"

"Nice to meet you," Molly and Arthur said in unison. Lev smiled and nodded.

"I'll take you to see Viktor, shall we?" Hermione looked at Molly and Arthur.

"Go see Viktor, me and Arthur will be hanging around," Molly said, making Hermione smile

Lev took Hermione's hands and brought her into Viktor's room.

The room was full of balloons, flowers and cards hovering saying, 'Get Well Soon'. Hermione looked at the bed to see Viktor, his shoulder bandaged and was sleeping peacefully. Lev left the room allowing Hermione to spend quality time with Viktor. Her hands gently brushed down his face, moving down his arm and entwined with his hand.

"Hermione," he whispered from his slumber, he squeezed her hand.

"Viktor, I'm here,"

Viktor opened his eyes to see Hermione's face, her smile radiated a bright aura, a beautiful sight in his eyes, _an angel, my angel_, he thought.

"How are you feeling, Viktor?" her voice sounded sweet.

"Getting better, I have sore shoulder," he replied.

"I see," she looked confused, her thoughts returned to the time when her shoulders were sore when visiting Molly at the Borrow.

"Are you ok?" Viktor said, he smiled and kissed Hermione's hand.

"Lev said something about you and I, connected," Viktor mirrored Hermione's puzzled look.

"Hmmmm, let's just talk about something else, I hate being confused," he said, they both giggled.

They spent most of the afternoon chatting, enjoying quality time with each other. Soon after, Viktor invited Lev and the other team mates in. Everyone shared scary stories and played card games. The Medi-Wizard entered the room.

"This is not allowed, Mr Krum you know you can only see 2 people at a time not 6," the doctor disapproved at the number of guests.

"We better go, take care Viktor, we will hopefully see you tomorrow out of this place," Lev said as he clapped Viktors hand.

"Ouch! Gledai go!" _Ouch! Watch it! _Viktor yelped.

Viktor said goodbye to his team mates before they left the room, Hermione and the Medi-Wizard were left in the room. Viktor was going through his check up.

"Well, it seems your shoulders is improving, we need to observe you overnight, ok?" Viktor nodded in response and with that the Medi-Wizard made his way out.

Viktor rubbed his forehead, he never liked hospitals but he knew he had to follow the Medi-Wizard's orders.

"Everything will be fine Viktor, I assure you," Hermione whispered softly, her arms gently rubbing his back, making him purr at her tantalizing touch. There was a knock on the door and Molly came in.

"Sorry for intruding you both, but is it ok if we talk to Hermione please?" Molly asked.

Viktor looked at Molly and then at Hermione. He didn't want to let Hermione go, he missed her too much.

"Viktor, I need to talk to Molly, I won't be long," Hermione said, she placed a kiss on Viktor's forehead, he smiled and reluctantly agreed.

She made her way out of his room with Molly. Arthur was waiting in the hall.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked, Molly and Arthur looked at each other and then to Hermione.

"Hermione, dear, we believe that powerful magic may be involved in this," Molly replied.

"I've suspected that was the case. What spell is it?"

"The Aeternaque Foedera," Molly confirmed

Hermione eyes widen, she knew of The Aeternaque Foedera being a rare form of magic binding two people. Arthur gave Hermione the Book of Spells, by Miranda Goshawk, on the page illustrating this.

"After what Molly told me about you and Viktor. We went to the Library while you were with Viktor and this is what we found. This is similar to what happened between you two," Arthur said.

Hermione read the context explaining The Aeternaque Foedera:

_Aeternaque Foedera - (Latin for: The Eternal Bond)_

_Daisy Pennifold, creator of the Arresto Momentum spell has discovered an extreme rare magic in 1756 that bound from one person, who becomes the caster, to the other, who becomes the siren, for the rest of their lives._

_This occurs when the caster makes eye contact with the siren, becoming mesmerised and strongly connected to them, making everything else secondary or invalid. The siren is also connected with the caster, allowing them to sense the Caster's feelings. It is the Caster's primary focus to ensure they meet the needs and protect their siren._

_The Siren cannot refuse the Caster's connection, however they can establish their relationship which the Caster must comply, for instance, if the Siren is in love with another and asks you to be nothing more than a friend, or if they see you as a family member._

_This only happens when this form of magic senses a strong and meaningful connection. The origin of this rare magic and how it's used is still unknown. Furthermore, it is not a spell nor potion, its implementation only known through human emotions. It is known that if the Siren dies, this will distinguish the Caster's magic and will cause them to turn into a shell, or they will share the same fate as the siren._

_The Eternal Bond is incurable and cannot be shut down by any form of magic. _

Hermione looked stunned, she knew that she felt the connection between them but was unaware know how powerful it would be.

"We need to discuss this with Viktor as well, if this is right, Viktor will be by your side forever," Molly said.

Hermione was not yet in love with Viktor but her feelings for him were growing. From that moment she knew that she was his Siren.


	5. Flying Through Time

_**Author's notes: **__A reviewer, has informed me to broad my ideas from my audience, being you. If you have ideas and want to be creative in this story, please send me a review. It always helps._

_I am __acknowledging the sources from Wikipedia on the history of Bulgaria during the 13th Century.  
_

___Please enjoy reading and review. Thank You_

_PLEASE NOTE - SEX SCENE ON THIS CHAPTER!  
_

* * *

**Chapter Five - Flying Through Time**

Three months Later:

Viktor sat with Hermione at The Burrow, hand in hand, they were officially a couple. She happily accepted the status of being Viktor's girlfriend, which made him the happiest man on earth. The Daily Prophet and Witch Weekly had gossiped about the couple, Viktor is no longer an eligible bachelor and every woman envied Hermione. She mentioned to Him the eternal bond, revealing that they were magically connected. He was grateful that his siren was her. They spent much of their time together after the end of the Quidditch World Cup. Sadly Bulgaria lost to America in the semi-finals, removing them from contention. Australia won the Quidditch World Cup. Ron was still in Romania with Charlie, still angry with Hermione.

Viktor nestled himself in Hermione's hair smelling lavender with oatmeal, he became intoxicated with desire, he moved a strand of hair behind her ear so he can admire her eyes.

_I'm incredibly lucky to have this beautiful goddess before me, _Viktor thought. He looked closely and saw a nervous expression on Hermione's face, which worried him greatly.

"What's wrong, my love," he said, before kissing her hair.

"Oh it's nothing just nervous that's all," she smiled and brought her lips to his. They were in the lounge of The Burrow, waiting for the port key to take them to Bulgaria, to meet Viktor's family.

"You don't have to worry, my parents love you. They are so eager to meet you,"

"Well I hope I don't screw up then,"

"You never do, so don't worry," he reassured her. He brought her on to his lap and nestled her hair.

"Oh my gosh, can you both get a room!" George laughed from the corner, carrying Teddy with him.

"George, pass me Ted please," Hermione said, then cooed to Teddy, "Hello my Teddy, come to Aunty,"

Teddy was reaching for Hermione. She got off Viktor to pick Teddy up. "You're a cutie baby ain't ya," she cooed, nestling her face on Teddy's stomach, he squeaked in laughter.

Viktor watched Hermione and Teddy together, he had a warm feeling that one day he and Hermione will have kids of their own to play, teach and cherish. He sighed at the thought. Arthur walked in and smiled at Hermione and Teddy.

"Well, your port key is here for the both of you," Arthur said guiding Hermione and Viktor out in front of The Burrow.

"Oh can I take Teddy with me, he's too cute," Hermione joked.

Arthur laugh and approach to carry Teddy, "no, we're baby sitting him, Harry is picking him up this afternoon,"

Teddy started to cry, when he wasn't in Hermione's arms. His hands gestures begging for Hermione to carry him.

Viktor and Hermione said their farewells to the Weasleys and cuddled Teddy before they placed their hands on the port key.

* * *

They reached Bulgaria, in front of a beautiful castle, Hermione awed at this magnificent structure. The pavements leading to the castle were marble, the field was green, measuring a few hectares. The large water fountain surrounded by beautifully decorated flowers, looking out to the beautiful vista. Hermione eyes marvelled every inch of the place.

"Welcome to Krum Castle," Viktor said, wrapping his arms around his princess, "Come now, we'll meet my family."

Hermione nodded and they both walked towards the castle. The front door opened, and a beautiful woman came out and smiled at them. Her hair was raven black, like her eyes, her curves stood out with her stunning figures. She looked like a model.

"Hello my dears," the woman said.

"Hello Mama," Viktor replied and hugged her.

_Mama! She doesn't look like a mother, nor has she aged,_ Hermione thought, _she looks amazing, I would have thought she was his sister._

_"_Mum, this is my Princess, Hermione Granger," Viktor said, like he was showing off his trophy.

"Oh Hermione, you're beautiful and I've heard so many good things about you, my name is Sophia, it's a pleasure to meet you,"

"it's lovely to meet you too Sophia," Hermione replied. Sophia hugged her and kissed both sides of her face.

"Please call me Soph, lets not stand here, please come in and meet the rest," she ushered them inside. Hermione looked back at the abandoned trunks, "Don't worry, they'll be brought inside to your rooms," Sophia said.

Hermione looked at the surrounding and adored the large entrance way, it was opulent and beautifully conserved. As they walked to the living room, she saw 4 men and a little girl.

Sophia introduced the Krum men and children. She held the older man's hand, he looked like an older version of Viktor. They all introduced themselves, the father's name is Ivan, he was a Spell Creator for their Ministry. The eldest brother, Boyko was taller and much buff then Viktor, he looked like he had a mean streak, the 2nd eldest, Todor, enjoys reading books, playing wizard chest and is studying law. Then there's the youngest Krums, Stephan and baby sister Malina, the fun-loving duo.

"You have a lovely family Viktor," Hermione looked at Viktor and smiled.

"I told you they were nice people," he replied.

"You two better get settled in then, your trunks should already be in your room. We are going to have dinner in a hour. Viktor, make sure you give her a tour ok?" his mother said.

"Yes Mama, follow me love," he held Hermione's hand and taken her upstairs.

* * *

"This is my room," Viktor said. Hermione looked around, this was no room, it was more like a pent house. His room was the entire Western wing of the castle, which had the scenic view of the estate and sunlight. He had his own library, lounge, bedroom and bathroom. What surprised her was the photos he had on his wall, most of the pictures was of Hermione and Viktor at the Yule Ball embracing each other.

"Those photos are special to me, everyday I look at them and smile," he said.

He entwined his hand with hers and their lips connected. Hermione wanted to go further, so she forced her tongue through Viktor's mouth. The passion increased between them, he felt every inch of her body, his erection was hard as rock. He pressed against Hermione, making her gasp for air. She took of his shirt, exposing his amazing body. She lick his nipples making him moan, her hand began admiring his beautiful chiseled abs. He lift Hermione up and carried her on his shoulders towards the bed.

He gently placed her on the soft mattress and kissed her neck, the warm sensation of her body tingled him. He started unbuttoning her blouse and bra, revealing her athletic physique. _She's perfect, I love everything about this woman, _he thought.

They finished stripping themselves naked, kissing each others body. Hermione was rubbing against Viktor, his hard erection rubbing into her centre. This was Hermione's first time, unfortunately, she didn't get to that stage with Ron, she was never interested, but with Viktor, he was different, she knew he would take care of her and trusted him completely.

"I love you, Mione," he whispered into her ear.

"I love you too," she replied.

His head went down to the lower part of her body, she was nervous and didn't know what was coming. The feeling of pleasure erupted in her when he licked her centre. Hermione grabbed the sheets, moaning in ecstasy.

His head popped up, pillowed on her breasts "My love, would you like me inside you, please tell me if it hurts, I don't want to hurt you, ok?"

"I trust you, Viktor, I trust you," she huffed, pressing her lips against his forehead. He went in between her legs and slowly went inside her. She gasped as he entered her centre. Viktor looked worried that he hurt her but in fact she was enjoy it.

"Please, I trust you Viktor," she sighed.

He started pumping inside her, the tightness around his erection made it pleasurable. Hermione moaned and gasp for air, her body flexed when he penetrated her core with each thrust.

"Obicham te, ci moí, az shte napravya zhena mi," _(I love you, you're mine, I want you to be my wife.) _Viktor whispered.

Hermione didn't understand what he said nor cared.

"I'm going to cum baby," he moaned so loud that his juice erupted inside her, she too exploded as Viktor erection came out.

"Oh my goodness, that was -,"

"Great," Viktor huffed, he kissed Hermione's hair and laid down next to her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Oh my, this is bad, we shouldn't have sex in your parents House. I feel so bad," Hermione looked ashamed of her actions.

"Love, everything is fine, my parents know how much I love you, having sex is natural, it's not a crime,"

"It's just insensitive to have sex in your parents house, I only just met them,"

"My love, not to worry, my parents will understand, we both need a shower, dinner will be ready in 10 minutes,"

"Wow I didn't know having sex, would make time fly," Hermione giggle. They both got up and made haste to the shower.

* * *

After dinner, everyone went to the living room, enjoying each others company. Viktor smiled, seeing his Angel conversing warmly with his parents. She got on with his family really well. He walked behind her and snaked his arms around her waist, nestling his nose in her hair and breathing in her luscious scent.

Boyko noticed a positive change in his brother, Viktor, who suffered from depression and stress due to his International Quidditch Career. He saw how happy Viktor has become, he knew Hermione had filled the void in Viktor's heart and in a way had healed him physically and emotionally. Then he gazed upon Hermione and couldn't help but feel infatuated by her beauty. He shook it off quietly, avoiding those dangerous thoughts.

"Wow this is wonderful, I'm glad I've met your family," Hermione turned and faced Viktor. She smile at him, making his heart flatter.

"I'm glad, my family adores you, just like I do," Viktor said, _then soon, I will ask your hand in marriage_, he grinned at the thought. "Come, my love, I will show you something," he held Hermione's hand and they walked from the living to the study hall across the foyer.

The study was huge, the furniture was mahogany, complimenting the decor. Hermione looked like she was in dream world, she looked at the shelves with books dating back during the dark ages, which were magically conserved.

"This is wow, I've... Oh... I love..." Hermione awed. She walked around the study, admiring the books and furniture.

"I'm glad you like the study but that's not why we are here," Viktor cuddled Hermione tightly, she felt secure in his arms.

They approached the doorway leading them to the balcony. The tranquil sight of the night sky was hypnotizing. Hermione gazed upon the stars clustered with one another. Viktor watch his Princess admiring the beautiful vista.

"Beautiful isn't it?" he questioned, his hand grasping hers.

"It is, I'm so lucky to have you," she smiled and reached his face to kiss him.

"The night is not as beautiful as you. When I look at you, I see my entire universe, my shining radiant star, the one I will always love and cherish," he then lifted Hermione up and carried her like a wedding bride, _preparing for my wedding day, _he smirked to himself.

"Let me take you somewhere," he walked towards the edge of the balcony and on the balustrade inches towards the cliff next to them. This made Hermione nervous.

"Viktor, what are you doing?!" She screamed.

"You trust me, yes?"

"Of course I do,"

"Then don't worry," he peaked on Hermione's cheek. She closed her eyes as Viktor right foot was in the air.

"Oh gosh!" was all Hermione screamed, her heart was rushing thinking she and Viktor would fall.

"Open your eyes my love," he said as he kissed Hermione's face once more.

Her eyes open, she became mesmerised. Viktor placed her down, the surface was invisible, they were able to see the bottom of the cliff.

"This is amazing, Invisible surface charm, I should have known," she said jumping on the surface, "solid as a rock,"

"Yes it's the charm indeed my love. This castle has been here since the 10 century. It was used as fortress and the watch tower for the Romans. In the 13th Century, Tsar Ivan Sratsimir, of Bulgaria gave this castle to our ancestors for there magical and healing abilities,"

"On the 18th Century, my ancestors refurbish the castle, making it livable for the future generations, it's been modernised and has a few enchanting spaces to finish it off. During the Civil Wizarding War in 1807, wards surround the perimeter of the estate, making the castle viewable to close family and friends,"

Hermione listened intently to the castle's history. Viktor smiled at Hermione, her doe eyes sparkled reflecting from the night sky. He cradled her hand and placed it on his face. The softness of her hand electrified his skin.

"I love you, Viktor," she whispered.

"I love you too and always,"

They both sat down on the invisible surface looking at the scenic view. Hermione sat in front of Viktor, leaning on his chest and his masculine arms cuddling her. They spent the rest of the night star-gazing and enjoying each other's presence.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione got up early, she was in Viktor's bed. _He must have put me to bed when we slept outside,_ she thought. When she finished showering and preparing herself, she leaned towards the bed and kissed Vikor's lips, he stirred and started to wake up, "Good morning love," she said smiling down on him.

"Good morning, Princess, I hope you had a pleasurable sleep,"

"I have indeed, best sleep since ever, to be honest, I haven't had any issues," the nightmares Hermione had were receding.

"Glad to hear, my love," Viktor sat up from his slumber, his upper body was bare and masculine, fuelling Hermione with desire, she managed to suppress those feelings and looked away, "are you ok, does my body bother you?"

"No it doesn't, I actually enjoy watching you,"

"Why are you dressed? It's early in the morning. Please come into bed and keep me... company," Viktor wiggled his brows seductively. Hermione knew what was in Viktor's mind.

"The sun is up, dear and I intend to enjoy every moment of it,"

"No fair, very well, I will have a shower and get dressed, shall I meet you in the dining room?"

"Of course, I'll see you there," she replied and kissed Viktor on the cheek. He went to the wardrobe to grab a towel and went into the bathroom.

Hermione was walking down the hall, a green light shined brightly, disrupting Hermione's path. _What on earth is that, _she thought. She proceeded further to inspect the room and saw Sophia waving her wand.

"Oh sweet pea, I didn't see you there," Sophia said with a grin.

"Oh, please forgive me, I was only being nosey."

"It's ok, actually I'm glad you passed by, can you come in for the moment," Hermione entered the room and saw a lot of flowers surrounding the room.

"I'm assuming you enjoy Herbology Mrs Krum?"

"Yes, I most certainly do and please call me Soph," Sophia said, her eyes focusing on a bouquet of white roses, "May I borrow you for a moment my dear, I want to try something."

"Sure, what do you want to try?"

"A spell that, I've created, using the bouquet of white roses and you," Hermione didn't seem confident, but she nodded hoping that Sophia will get the spell right the first time.

"Thank you, thank you, my dear. Can you please stand here," she pointed Hermione to the front of the roses, which she complied, "alright, I'm about to start are you ready?" Hermione nodded.

Sophia murmured an enchantment. Suddenly the petals from the roses plucked itself from the bouquet and magnetised to Hermione's body, a shine of light radiated from Hermione, frightening her. As the light dimmed, Hermione wore a beautifully enticing dress. Her skin was olive and glowing effortlessly, her dress made from white petals of the roses, the feeling of the dress was silky and comfortable for Hermione to wear.

"This is adorable, I love it,"

"Well, I'm glad I was able to accomplish that, I created this spell. I wanted to design a dress for you. Consider this a gift my dear," Sophia said as she approached closer to Hermione.

"Thank you, thank you so much," Hermione replied and embraced Sophia.

"The reason, I chose white roses because it signifies purity, youthfulness and heavenly, the traits I see in you," Sophia said, "I appreciate your love for my son, he's always adored you from the day he attended Hogwarts for the Tri-Wizard Tournement, you have made him whole again. To me, you are part of this family and I consider you as my daughter,"

Hermione smiled, "Thank you Soph, you don't know how much it mean to me, to have you say that to me. I will always be there to support and love your son unconditionally. I'm happy you consider me as family," she embraced Sophia again.

"You and Viktor deserve happiness. You're the beautiful Flower. I hope one day my son asks your hand in marriage," Sophia kissed Hermione's cheek and made the petals of the dress return to the bouquet, "Let's go, breakfast will be ready any moment.

* * *

Arthur had finished a meeting with the Minister of Magic, Kingsley, to fix up the mess resulted from the recent Wizarding War. He went into his office and sat tiredly on his comfy chair. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. _Hmmmm I need a break from all of this, _he thought, _I haven't had much sleep._

A knock on the door, interrupted his thoughts, he sat up and composed himself, "Come in,"

"I'm sorry to bother you, sir," said his secretary, Alex.

"Is there something I need to follow-up on?" Arthur replied.

"Yes, this letter was address to you, urgently, it from your son Charles Weasley," Alex revealed the envelope. Arthur had a chill in his spine, he didn't have a good feeling about this.

"I will read through this thank you Alex,"

Alex bowed and returned to his desk. Arthur opened the letter to see the content:

_Father,_

_Ron has attacked me and a few of my friends. I tried to apprehend him but with no success._

_He is still angry about the Hermione situation and I fear that she will be at risk._

_I am unsure of his location, but I'm sure that he's returned to England._

_This is now out of my hands. I am concerned about Ron's state. Please let me know if you need help._

_Your Son_

_Charlie_

Arthur's eyes widened, _this is not happening, I have to find him, _he thought to himself, he went to his fire-place and used the floo network to contact the Department of Magically Law Enforcement, the flames turned green.

"How can I help you Minister Weasley?" said the charging officer. Arthur worried for his son's safety.

"A situation has occurred that requires urgent attention. I want the location on a Ronald Bilius Weasley,"

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, sir, isn't that your son? He is on leave isn't he" the officer asked.

"Yes, he is my son, however this isn't due to family or personal reasons. We believe he is in danger and we need to get to him immediately. Please keep this issue confidential,"

"Very well, sir. You have done so much for us. I will inform you of the developments shortly,"

"Thank You," Arthur said and then the connection became terminated turning the flames back to its normal colour.


	6. Struggling in the Dark

**Chapter Six - Struggling in the Dark**

It was dark and gloomy, the streets were empty and the wind whispered softly through the night. A man walked down a dark alley, he was wearing a black cloak with his hood hiding his face. He made his way to an abandoned house. He stepped inside, there was rubble everywhere. The surge of anger filled his mind. He walked inside and up the stairs, it squeaked each step he made. He opened the door to a bedroom and sat on the bed. He removed his hood, revealing a rugged man with long black hair and an overgrown beard. His eyes were black as the darkness within him. He went into his pockets to gaze upon the picture of his Beloved, his eyes full with tears.

_My beloved, you were my one and only, even if you didn't see it that way. I was always there for you. Sadly on that very day, I failed you, seeing you die has brought burden to my soul. After the war, I was sent to Azkaban, I was nothing but a shell, the darkness did little to help me. After months of planning, I managed to bypass security and escaped Azkaban. I will have my revenge for you my love and soon I will complete the task that the Dark Lord has failed to finish, and I will one day make you proud._

He curled his hands into fist, his eyes casted into an evil glare, "I will take what is mine, I will kill Harry Potter and murder everyone that supports him."

He dropped the picture of his beloved, being none other than Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Sir!" exclaimed the hooded figure carefully entered the room, earning him a glare from the man.

"What is it!"

"The Weasley boy is here."

"Good, bring him here."

"Yes sir!" the hooded figure replied and made haste from the room.

_Well the Weasley boy is intriguing, I may have some use for him,_ he grinned at the thought.

The door opened revealing Ron, he looked rugged and unshaven, with messy red hair. His eyes were full of anger and despair, "Rodolphus Lestrange," he muttered.

"Well you remember me dear boy," Rodolphus smirked, thinking back to the battle at the Department of Mysteries, "So you have considered my offer?"

"Yes I have and if this is a trap, I will not hesitate to kill you," Ron threatened.

"Have faith, young one, life will get easier, I assure you," Rodolphus said, his voice was smooth as silk. "You see Mr Weasley, the girl that you hold dearly has betrayed you. It's nothing but deception in my eyes. She needs punishment for her transgression,"

Ron glared at Rodolphus, "My boy, you have seen Hermione with her International Quidditch Star... Lover," Ron growled at the word lover, Rodolphus smirked and continued, "we have their location, they're in Bulgaria. However it seems that wards are protecting their location, I suggest you wait, let her come to you, and when she does trap her and bring her here so we can perform the ritual. Understand?"

"Fine, and where in Bulgaria will I find her," Ron replied.

"My loyal friend will take you to the nearest place to them. You will have henchmen under your command. Make sure you are scarce before you capture her," Ron nodded in response

The hooded figure returned and stood next to Ron.

"You know what to do..." Rodolphus said to the hooded figure.

Ron grabbed the hooded figure's wrist and they apparated from sight. Rodolphus smiled and picked up the picture of his wife, "Soon, my beloved, we will take what is ours."

* * *

Hermione spent her day shopping with Sophia, Stephan and Malina. Viktor was at a last-minute team meeting with the team, going through their game plan against England. It was a beautiful day outside, the sun was shining bright with the birds chirping a lovely melody. Hermione walked to the park and sat on the bench with Malina on her lap. Sophia followed hand in hand with Stephan.

"What else should we do today, my dears," Sophia asked.

"Can we go play at the park Mama?" Stephan exclaimed, he jumped in excitement.

"Very well, please take your sister too ok,"

"Yayee!" he said and carried his sister to the park.

* * *

Ron was hidden behind the tree, he could see Hermione sitting next to another woman, _who is Hermione sitting with, is that Viktor's sister? _he thought gazing at the pair. The thought of Hermione with Viktor sickened him, his eyes were full of rage, he grasp his wand, _you will return to me, whether you like it or not._

"What's the plan?" said a henchman

Ron smirked, "around up the men, I want her surrounded, and captured. Use light stun spells to get her. She's skilled in combat too so be careful," the henchman nodded in response, put his hood on and vanished from sight, Ron looked at Hermione, now playing with the children, _whose children are those, I bet it's Viktor's kids, no surprise, probably been sleeping around. I can see me and Hermione having kids_, he smiled at the thought.

* * *

Hermione was playing tag with Stephan and Malina, fun and joy filled them. _Hermione will be a great mother, _Sophia smiled. She gazed around the park enjoying the scenery until she noticed a few men approaching Hermione. They looked suspicious which made Sophia worry.

"Hermione, bring the kids with you, I think we better go," she said, her eyes imbedded on the men.

Hermione noticed them as well and ushered the children towards their mother, avoiding the men's hungry eyes.

"Hey, you're not going anywhere, pretty thang," the hooded male said.

Hermione and Sophia armed themselves with their wands, they had the children guarded. Hermione inspected the men surrounding them, _8 men in total, this will be hard._

"Mama, what's going on?" Stephan asked, frightened.

"It's nothing, just stay put," Sophia said in a velvet voice trying to calm him down.

"Why are you all surrounding us, we have done nothing wrong. Walk away or else," her words were threatening as she scold at him. He gave her an evil smirk and laughed.

"Miss Granger, you have no idea what I and the rest of us want to do to you," the men laughed as they approached closer.

"Soph, grab the kids and run when I say, ok," Hermione whispered, only for Sophia to hear. She knew these guys only wanted her.

Sophia nodded and brought her children closer. She didn't want Hermione involved in this, she but sensed her bravery.

"Stupefy!" She cast the spell to the man opposite her.

"SOPH, RUN!" Hermione screamed, Sophia ran from sight with her children and apparated from sight.

A stun spell cast towards Hermione, "Protego!" she screamed as she waved her wand upwards, casting a transparent blue shield over her and deflecting the hex. Witnesses made haste away from the scene.

Hermione ran for cover towards the trees, trapped under heavy fire. A man appeared from behind and grabbed her. She stomped on his foot, punched his groin and spin kicked his face. Black smoke surrounded her, smothering her sight in darkness. Hermione fired stunning spells to escape but to no avail.

Sophia apparated with Viktor and Boyko. They saw black smoke surrounding Hermione, "HERMIONE!" they screamed as they rushed to her aid. They used many spells to diminish the smoke but a shield deflected it. Viktor ran towards the black smoke, desperately trying to save Hermione. By the time he was near, it vanished along with Hermione.

"HERMIONE!" Viktor dropped to his knees and wailed at his failure to protect his Princess. Sophia and Boyko kneeled with him and embraced, tears running down Viktor's face.

Boyko stood up, he walked towards the area where the black smoke vanised, he plucked the grass and sniffed the scent, familiarizing it. He turned to Viktor and his mother, he was in hunting mode, preparing to track the men that kidnapped his brother's love. Boyko has been acclaimed the greatest hunter in the world. His talents were known to the muggle and magical society. He loves the great outdoors and is passionate about hunting.

"Imam aromat , taka che az shte go posledvam. Ti i mama neka vlastite znayat , nali?" _I have a scent, so I will follow them. You and mum let the authorities know, ok? _Boyko said, both Viktor and Sophia nodded in agreement, "edin ili drug nachin , tya shte bŭde nameren zhiv i zdrav," _one way or another, she will be found safe and sound._

"Blagodarya vi, brat," _Thank you_, _brother_, Viktor said. Boyko apparated in pursuit of finding Hermione. This gave Viktor hope for his Princess safe return.

"Bedniyat mi skŭpa , nie shte namerim lyubimiya," _My poor darling, we will find your beloved_, Sophia said, kissing her son's head and brushing her hand through his hair, "da vŭrvim nie shte go obsŭdim v kŭshti OK?" _Let's go, we will discuss this at home ok? _Viktor nodded and held her hand. _My poor son, Hermione has been a positive influence on him. She has a heart of gold. Hermione is part of my family, I will not rest until she is found. _

Sophia and Viktor apparated back home, they were standing in the foyer. Ivan approached and gave them a bear hug_. _Viktor sobbed in his father's arms, overwhelmed with sadness. He noticed a man standing close by, a familiar face who is closely connected with Hermione. Viktor let go from his father's embrace and walked towards the man. He remembered him. They knew each other from the Tri-Wizard tournament and at Bill and Fleur's wedding. The name escape Viktor's lips "Harry Potter."

* * *

Harry sat on the couch ahead of Viktor, he looked at the extravagant castle, admiring the structure. He looked at Viktor who glared at him for reasons he was unsure of. Sophia brought everyone a cup of tea and a plate of biscuits, settling them down on the table. Harry appreciated the hospitality and smiled at her motherly gesture. Harry then paid his attention to Viktor, feeling uncomfortable about the Bulgarian's attitude.

"Why have you come here!" Viktor exclaimed

"I am here to help you get Hermione back, Viktor. Why are you acting like this," Harry responded.

"Ron! I know you're friends with him. I have a feeling that he is meddling in our relationship. I hate his guts,"

"I haven't seen Ron in a long time since he's been in Romania. We have received intelligence that he left Romania and has returned to England, we have a reason to believe he is after both you and Hermione,"

Viktor temper fuelled with rage, he hated Ron for his attempt to steal his love away from him. He thought back to the time when Ron slapped Hermione's face, he wanted nothing more than to kill the red-head. The feeling of losing her overwhelmed him, his heart broke and his eyes became teary. The love of his life is missing and he felt his body aching. He wanted an explanation for his Princess capture.

"I'm sorry Viktor, but rest assured we will find Hermione, you have my word. She is a sister to me. We've known each other since we started at Hogwarts. All I want is her safe return,"

"What do you know about this capture?" Viktor asked.

"We have reason to believe that the remaining Death-eaters in exile are attempting to finish what Voldemort failed to do. According to records from Azkaban, Rodolphus Lestrange escaped prison and is now in hiding. The Magical Interpol Commission informed us that witnesses at the scene saw the men apparate in black smoke, which Death-eater used when Lord Voldemort was in charge. I believe that a link lies with the men who captured 'Mione and Rodolphus."

"And how does Ron fit into this,"

"I'm not sure," Harry said. This made Viktor furious, he wanted more answers than Harry was willing to give. Sophia approached her son and place her hand on his lap. Viktor sighed, understanding that his temper needs to recede.

"Please Harry, Hermione is your sister and the love of my life. Let's work together to rescue her. Please... I beg you," Viktor got off the couch and dropped to his knees. Harry stared in sympathy, Viktor noticed this subject was hard for Harry too.

"Ok, this is what I believe and it's off the record. Arthur received a letter from Charlie about Ron running away, he's still angry about your relationship with her. Jealousy, hatred, whatever you call it. I think that he cross paths with Rodolphus Lestrange back in England, using Ron to his advantage. I feel that Ron isn't in the right frame of mind,"

"You just noticed! That bastard is mental! He needs to be locked up. He has done nothing but caused us grief, Hermione is kind-hearted and most likely forgiven him, but me, if I see him, I will by no means kill him and burn his corpse," Viktor muttered. Sophia placed her hand on her mouth shocked by Viktor's language. Ivan glared at Viktor, not appreciating the use of foul language.

"Please forgive me, Mama and Papa, this person makes me beyond mad,"

His father looked sympatric and nodded at his son, "I understand what you are going through, I was only shocked by your language that's all," Ivan said smiling at his son, he then turned his focus on Harry, "Mr Potter, do you have a likely location where Hermione is?"

"We believe they in the Lestrange Residence, near Oxfordshire. We've tried to infiltrate the house but there's a very powerful protection spell surrounding the perimeter. Our Spell Analyst are working on a counter curse to get us in, this place seems like it's hiding something,"

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go!" Viktor exclaimed. He got to his feet and walked towards Harry.

"I know how much you want to take part in this but I'm afraid you can't. It's our responsibility we don't want you to endanger yourself," Harry replied.

Viktor barred his teeth and pushing his finger to Harry's chest, "I'm coming with you, I have skills required for an auror or beyond that. I'm more than capable of taking care of myself. I ain't listening to this, I love Hermione, she is my life and I will do everything in my power to get her back. Understand," Viktor said sternly.

Harry reluctantly nodded and went through plans infiltrating Lestrange Residence.

* * *

Hermione woke up from a forced sleep, she got up from the soft mattress laying on the floor, her head was throbbing in pain. Her eyes opened to a musty room, the window shuttered leaving shards of glass everywhere, the wallpaper ripped and destruction scattered all over the room. Hermione tried to get off the bed but her hands and legs bounded. She heard a knock on the door and it slowly opened, it was a man concealed in a hood carrying food. It was a steak meal with a glass of orange juice, _this man just kidnapped me and he went out his way to make me that, the deluded git, _Hermione thought as he came closer to her.

"Here's something for you to eat," the man said, his voice distorted in a hiss.

"I'm not interested! I demand to know why I am held!" she screamed, her teeth barred at the man.

"Demand? You can't demand nothing, you are here for a reason and that's all you need to know," the man laughed at her.

"You're a Death-eater ain't you?" Hermione eyes widened.

"Wow so the mudblood knows something, good for you,"

"Don't mock me because when I'm unbound, I will break you," she threatened.

The man raised his hands, getting ready to slap her, another man wearing a mask entered the room, "Leave her alone...now,"

"She was being a -,"

"I don't want to hear it, get out before I kill you where you stand," the hooded man bowed and ran from the room.

This man was wearing a mask concealing his identity. Hermione recognised the man's voice, the distorting could not hide it. She stared at the man, trying to glimpse at his eyes but he turned away from her. At that point Hermione had a feeling she knew this person.

"Can you please tell me why I'm here?" Hermione said with a calm and collected demeanor.

"You've been brought here for protection, we are saving you from making a mistake," the man said.

"Mistake! What mistake are you referring to?"

"The one where you and that Krum boy are together!" the man muttered.

Hermione's eyes widened in shock, she knew exactly who this person was. The one that harassed her and Viktor from day one of their reunion, "RONALD WEASLEY!" her voice became deadly. The man didn't respond, which confirmed her suspicions, "You better remove that mask right now and explain yourself!"

"I'm sorry for doing this to you, Mione!" Ron revealed himself.

Hermione eyes boiled in tears, the thought of Ron joining the reformed Death-eaters broke her heart, "Ron, Why?" the words struggled to come out of her mouth.

"I... I... I'm doing this so I can be with you and protect you,"

"Protect me? From what? I was happy with Viktor. He treated me well where you failed miserably. Now I see you joining the Death-eaters, I can't bare the sight of you,"

"You know What? I'm always miserable around you. You are the most intelligent and beautiful woman to walk this earth. If you're a veela, I wouldn't be surprised. Then, there's me, no good looks, definitely no veela nor do I have a brain, I hear people say 'why is she going out with that loser?' and I feel worthless. I've been depressed, that's why I've been drinking, that's why I work long hours. But every time I look at you, I turn breathless and admire you. I will never stop loving you Hermione, I want you back,"

Hermione couldn't help but cry, the desperation was clear in his eyes. Her feelings for Ron had changed, she still cared for him but her love is strong with Viktor. She looked at Ron, holding his hand, "Ron, I never knew about this, you should have told me. We would have worked things out. Never think of yourself worthless, you're not ok. You are an attractive man and I always admired you. I loved you but things change. Listen to me. I love Viktor with all my heart, I can't undo this. We have a special, meaningful relationship that we didn't have. Please Ron, let me go, so we can settle this and move on with our lives and be friends,"

Ron looked and nodded in agreement he didn't want to force Hermione into something she didn't want to do. He knew he did wrong. The love he had for her, will forever toil his heart. With a wave of his wand, he unbounded her and dropped his head in shame. Hermione relieved got up from the bed and gently touched Ron's face. He had no anger, no jealousy or hate. The thought of Hermione happy made him smile.

"I don't know what to say, I'm sorry Hermione, I was blinded by hate and jealousy, I couldn't think straight,"

"It's ok, Ron, you're healing your heart, I just want you to find your true love and live happily,"

"You really think that will happen?" Ron giggled.

"I know so, you're so loveable," they both laughed and cuddled each other.

They both heard laughter, they looked at the doorway, seeing Rodolphus and his henchmen surrounding the room with their wands pointed at them. Ron stood in front of Hermione, in a protective stance, his wand at the ready.

"Well Mr Weasley, you are weak, I guess I will render you useless," Rodolphus grinned, "we got the duo, all I need is Potter, I know I'm nearing my goal," he snapped his fingers as two of his henchmen came forth, "Take Mr Weasley away in the basement, we won't be needing him, but as for you Miss Granger," he wink at her, making her sick, "You and I will have a... Friendly chat."

Hermione panicked knowing something bad will happen.


	7. An Ugly Fight

_**Author's Note:**__ Thank you for your ongoing support in reading my fanfiction story. If you would like to express your thoughts about it, please review, it will be greatly appreciated._

_Thanks_

* * *

**Chapter Seven - An Ugly Fight  
**

Viktor is standing not far from the lake, there were three towers standing on the lake and from a distance he could see the Hogwarts Castle. He looked both ways and saw Harry, Fleur and Cedric. Karkaroff places his hands on Viktor's shoulders muttering success for his task. This looked déjà vu, Karkaroff, Dumbledore and Cedric were alive, he remembered this very day, when he saved his Princess. The audience roared in applause, they quiet down when Dumbledore spoke.

"Welcome to the second task. Last night, something was stolen from each of our champions. A treasure of sorts. These four treasures, one for each champion... now lie on the bottom of the Black Lake. In order to win, each champion need only find their treasure and return to the surface. Simple enough, except for this: They will have but one hour to do so, and one hour only. After that, they'll be on their own. No magic will save them. You may begin at the sound of the cannon," the cannon fired, Viktor dived straight into the water.

His head transformed into a shark, he breathed in the water through his gills, extracting the oxygen, he proceeds forth into the gloomy lake. Cedric and Fleur went through the seaweed forest, which leads further down the Black Lake, he followed their direction. It was 36 minutes into the task, he saw Fleur captured by the mythical sea creatures, she yelped for help. I proceeded further, his Princess was his primary concern. As he neared the bottom of the lake, he saw an archway, which had 4 victims roped to the ground with seaweed, among the Victims was Hermione, an irreplaceable treasure. Cedric fired his wand and carried his treasure to the surface. A Grindylow grabbed Viktor's feet, dragging him down, he looked and threatened it with his large razor blade teeth, it swam away, fearing it's life.

_I need to get to Hermione out of here, _he thought, running out of time, he rush towards the Archway. He saw Harry releasing Ron and then for Hermione, but a Merpeople held its trident on Harry's neck. Viktor flew towards them, scaring both Harry and the Merpeople. He ripped through the seaweed holding Hermione and went up towards the surface. Suddenly something dragged him down, there were no sea creatures engaging, but an invisible force dragging him and Hermione back down the lake. Panic started to ensue him, time was ticking fast, desperate to save his Princess. Bubbles started raging everywhere. He accidentally released Hermione from his grasp, she sank. He rushed down to save her but a black abyss smothered around him.

He was not in the Black Lake, he was standing on his two feet, the abyss turned to a battlefield, destruction everywhere and black smoke flying from all directions. He saw Hermione lying on the floor, he rushed to her aid, and saw her covered in blood, "Hermione!" he screamed, his eyes boil with tears.

"Please... Please save...," she whispered weakly.

"What?! What are you saying!"

"Blood... Save...,"

He didn't understand what Hermione was trying to say.

"Please... Save her.!" Hermione shouted, Viktor saw green light reflection in her eyes.

* * *

"Viktor!" Harry exclaimed, he poked Viktor to wake up from his nightmare.

"Hermione!" Viktor screamed as he woke up. He looked like death and sweated a lot. He was staying at Harry and Ginny's house for the night, sleep on the couch. Harry offered the guest room by Viktor had declined.

"Are you ok, you look sick," Harry said, looking concerned.

"I'm fine, just a bad dream?" Viktor rubbed his eyes and wiped the sweat from his head, "how's things going with the rescue?"

"I received contact from our analysts, they are making their way there now, so get ready, we may land into trouble," Viktor got up. He changed fast, wearing his leather jacket, black shirt, blue jeans with the wand hoist strapped on his right thigh and black boots. He looked rough and mean.

"Lets go." Viktor said, acting staunch, ready for a brawl. Harry grasped Viktor's shoulders and apparated out of sight.

They stood 300 metres from the Lestrange Residence, it looked shanty and ruined. Viktor felt Hermione's presence, he knew she was closer. Harry was talking to his associate, Richmond Waters, discussing the rescue plans.

"We're preparing to disable this shield however, they'll detect it, so we'll need to move in quickly. We managed to use the location charm on Miss Hermione Granger and we have located her in the master suite of the house, we will send one of our men in,"

"NO!" Viktor said abruptly, "I will get her,"

"Excuse me? and you are?! Ah, Viktor Krum the fastest Seeker in the world. Trying to be an Auror... Please, you have no business here," Waters raised his brow at Viktor.

"I will get her," Viktor threatened, Harry placed his hands on Viktor shoulder to calm him down.

"Calm down Viktor. Waters, he will go to the location to retrieve Hermione, we will need to make sure, he doesn't get hit," Harry said, much to Waters dissatisfaction.

"What! This is an outrage, who authorised him to join this operation?" Waters glared at Harry.

"Head of Department, here's a warrant, allowing Viktor to take part," Harry gave the Warrant to Waters, who immediately examined the document.

"Fine, we will do it your way than!" Waters scowled at Harry and Viktor.

* * *

The Aurors successfully broke down the shield charm, bursting in the Lestrange Residence. They checked all rooms, they were all clear. Viktor ran upstairs and kick down the door to the master suite. As he walked through the doorway, Hermione sat still, her back facing Viktor.

"Viktor, you've saved me!" Hermione said, her back still facing Viktor.

_This is too good to be true. Hermione would be running and hugging me. This must be a trap, _Viktor thoughts raised alarms. He proceeded closer to this person that looked like his Princess, she turned around, giving Viktor an evil smirk.

"Miss me baby?" she said, her voice sounding muscular. She let out her wand and fired it at Viktor, throwing him to the opposite side of the room. The Death-eaters descended throughout the house and fired upon the Aurors. Hermione transformed into one of the henchmen, he grabbed Viktor, smashing his face to the ground, "What's wrong? Don't like what you see?" the man said, he pointed his wand at Viktor, "CRUCIO!" Viktor's body felt excruciating pain, his body flexed and his muscles tightened.

Harry ran into the room, firing a hex towards the henchmen, who smashed through the window. He saw Viktor's lying on the floor, hissing in pain, Harry approached and tried to help him, but Viktor pushed him away, being brave and stubborn, he stood up and muttered "Thank you Harry, I'll be fine."

"Well I can see that now," Harry replied, "hurry, we have to get out of here, it's a diversion. Harry and Viktor vacated from the room, as they ran down the hallway, 3 Death-eaters apparated opposite them. "Stupefy!" Harry fired, knocking one of them over, Viktor waved his wand and fired at the remaining 2. "Hurry let's move it!" Harry exclaimed. They both neared the stairway which suddenly collapsed in front of them.

"Oh bloody hell!" Harry panicked and pulled his hair at the same time.

Hexes fired towards them, Viktor deflected them with ease and leap at one of the attackers. He disarmed the man's arm, who struggled against Viktor's strong hold, the attacker got dragged into a nearby room.

"What are you doing Viktor!" Harry screamed, firing hexes at the Death-eaters, "We have no time for this!"

Flames roared, rushing towards them, "PROTEGO!" Harry waved his wand, which casted a transparent blue shield, fighting against the flames.

An Auror was lying on the hallway floor, bloody, burnt and bruised. When the flame died down a bit, Harry ran towards the auror, to revive him, but it was too late. A Death-eater casted the killing curse, killing him instantly.

Viktor, restrained his hostage and hastily approached Harry, he saw an opposite side of Harry. Harry leaped at the man, who killed the helpless auror, grabbing hold of the man's head and twisted it. The man died instantly. Harry heard many popping sounds, he knew back up arrived.

* * *

The remaining Death-eaters escaped. Harry and Viktor were sitting inside the medical tent, set up nearby the destroyed residence. The nurses from St Mungo Hospital were working hard, attended to the needs of the injured. Viktor looked at the floor, he thought he felt Hermione inside but it was nothing but a trap. His heart broke due to his failure in rescuing his Princess. Anger surged through him, he hated Death-eaters and wanted to kill them all. He looked at Harry, seeing him getting treated, Viktor walked to the end of the tent, where his injured hostage was getting treated.

"Do not help this man, he's a murderer," he gave a deadly glare to the Death-eater.

"I'm sorry Mr Krum, but this is my job to help the sick and injured. I can't be biased based on sides. It's best that you leave, I'll come and check up on you later," the nurse said in a calm demeanor, shutting the curtain.

Viktor knew the nurse was right and made his way back to Harry, he sat on the chair, with his hands on his head, _I miss you my love, please come back to me!, _his mind yelled desperately. Harry approached Viktor, he placed his arms around Viktor's broad shoulders for moral support.

"Viktor, I know you're upset, I will not rest until Hermione is found, understood," Harry said, "she is important to me too and you are as well. You're part of my family now," Viktor touched by those words, he bear hugged Harry.

"Thank you, brother, I appreciate everything you have done for me," Viktor replied.

"No problem, that's what family do," Harry smiled which Viktor mirrored.

Suddenly Viktor felt pain all over his body, he collapsed on the floor and blood started coming out of his mouth. The nurses quickly came to his aid and rushed him to a bed.

"What's happening to him!" Harry exclaimed.

"We're not sure, please stand back!" said one of the nurses. They worked vigorously on him, Viktor arched his back, screaming in pain.

"HERMIONE!" he screamed, "GET OFF ME! I'M FINE!"

"Sir, you are not well, please let us look after you so you can get back into shape" the nurse said, casting a healing charm on Viktor, but the pain had gotten worse.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME! SAVE HERMIONE... SHE'S IN TROUBLE!"

"I'm afraid you leave me no choice...Dormeo" she casted a sleeping spell on Viktor.

"What did you do to him!" Harry screamed at the nurse.

"I have placed a sleeping spell on him, should only be asleep for an hour or so. It will allow us to heal him efficiently. Now if you may, please stand back and let us get back to work," Harry nodded and stood back.

He stared at the end of the tent, where Viktor's Death-eater hostage was. His anger getting the better of him, _I think it's time to interogate this man and see if he can give us Hermione's location, _he thought, _I will get to the bottom of this_.

* * *

Viktor was standing in the large foyer of the Hogwarts Castle, he admired the stunning achitecture. He looked at his surroundings, everyone looked formal and sophisticated. He wore his formal red uniform with his cloak draped to the side. This was the memory of the Yule Ball. Viktor and his friends, Lev, Boris and Jordan stood in front of the Great Hall, awaiting for his Princess.

"So vot is your flower like?" Lev asked, smiling.

"She's perfect. Brainy, loyal and supportive. She's not like the other girls. I feel a connection to her,"

Boris and Jordan whistled seductively to tease Viktor, Lev waved his hand at them to head to the Great Hall. He saw his best friend panicking.

"Tya se naricha lyubov, Viktor," _It's called love, Viktor, _Lev replied and placed his hands on Viktor's shoulders, "Dishaî dûlboko sega... Bavno i spokoîno," _Deep breaths... Nice and Slow, _Lev instructed, Viktor nerves had calmed down.

"Thank you, comrade, I needed that," Viktor said, embracing Lev.

"I vant to see you happy, ok? You're my brother," Lev replied, Viktor nodded and smiled.

Professor McGonagall began organising the champions and their dates, in preparation for the champions' grand entrance, she looked stressed and worried. Her hands gestured instructions as she spoke, "Now, I need you all to line up in the procession, please. Oh, you are very late."

Lev smiled at Viktor and proceeded to the Great Hall with his date. Viktor remained near the Great Hall entrance, waiting for Hermione._  
_

Hermione poked her head out, sudden nerves got the best of her. She fiddled with her hands and nervously walked towards the stairway. Viktor caught a glimpse of her appearance. She made her way down the stairs.

"She looks beautiful," said Parvati, Viktor agreed with her assessment, he walked closer to the stairs, gazing upon his beloved princess.

Hermione looked stunning, each step she took made Viktor's heart flatter, her lavender dress perfectly matched her glowing skin, her bronze hair placed neatly up and draped to her shoulders. Her face was like heaven, graceful and pure. A memory he had always cherished.

As she reached the bottom of the stairs, Viktor approached and bowed respectfully to her, earning him a blush from her. He held her hand and led her to the champion procession, she gave a nervous wave to Harry.

"You look beyond beautiful, Herm-own-ninny," Viktor said, he swore under his breath not being able to say her name properly.

Hermione bashfully smiled at him, "Why thank you. You look rather handsome too," now Viktor blushed.

As the door open to the Great Hall, the memory disappeared. Viktor was standing in a black abyss. "Viktor?" Hermione voice whispered, as he turned, she wasn't in sight.

"Hermione?!" He exclaimed.

"Is that really you?"

"Yes love, where are you?!"

"I... I... um... don't know, I'm sorry,"

Viktor looked down, disappointed he wasn't able to see her.

"Are you angry at me, Viktor?"

"Never. I love you, please come back to me,"

"I will. Remember, the bond we share will guide you, hear the whispers of your heart,"

* * *

Viktor woke up, smothered with pillows and blankets, _where am I? _he thought to himself, he sat up and noticed he was in his bedroom, _Harry must of sent me home. _

He turned to his side to see if Hermione was there, sadly he was alone. Viktor view Hermione's disappearance as a failure, it was his job to protect her.

He got out of bed and went to his study, sitting at his desk. He stared out the window, opposite him, the words Hermione said in his dream, repeated in his mind, (the bond we share will be your guide, hear the whispers of your heart.) It was a clue. He grabbed a quail and a parchment, writing those words.

Viktor heard a knock on the door, his brother Todor appeared in front of Viktor, "Viktor, mrazya da gledam takŭv, dobre li si ?" _Viktor, I hate seeing you like this, are you alright?_

"Hermione e otishŭl, kak sŭm az predpolagam, za da se chuvstvat, brat!" _Hermione is gone, how am I suppose to feel, brother?! _Viktor exclaimed. His brother bowed his head in shame.

"Molya, prosti mi Viktor, nikoga ne sŭm prednaznachen da te naranya," _Please forgive me Viktor, I never intended to hurt you. _Todor replied.

"Ne, ne e, az sŭm chuvstvo pretovareni i Slagam ya na teb. Sŭzhalyavam" _No, don't be, I'm feeling overwhelmed and I'm putting it on you. I'm sorry. _Viktor smiled at his brother.

"Kakvo pishesh po tozi pergament?" _What are you writing on the parchment, _Todor asked. Viktor gave him the parchment, reading the content, (the bond we share will be your guide, hear the whispers of your heart.) "Vizhdam, che tova shte ni pomogne li tova?" _I see, this can help us you know that?_

"How?" Viktor spoke in english

"Hermione is your siren correct?" Viktor nodded, "I know that you're aware of 'The Eternal Bond' but there's more to it,"

"Go on..." Viktor ushered.

"Not only do you share an emotional attachment for each other but also a telepathic connection. The bond casts a beacon, if the other is in trouble,"

"Interesting. I think I did communicate with her in my dream, it was surreal. I'm still confused. If I'm able to track Hermione, then why did it lead me to the wrong place?"

"I'm not entirely sure. Perhaps we need to train your abilities. I have an idea, meet me at the library in an hour okay,"

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes, she lay naked on the hard floor of a cage. One of the Death-eaters approached the cage and smiled seductively at Hermione, she was sicken by his gesture.

"Oh baby, we are going to have some fun tonight," he said, his hands feeling his manly parts.

"You're a sick bastard! I'll kill you when I have a chance," Hermione fury rose.

"Fuck up, you whore, I'll be in you whether you like it or not," he smirked and grabbed his wand, "Crucio!"

Hermione tensed in pain, she held her screams, not giving the Death-eater the satisfaction nor will she surrender to them.

"I could use the imperius curse on you but I love to see girls struggle... Incarcerous!" the Death-eater casted ropes, immobilizing Hermione. He opened the cage door and brushing his greasy hands on Hermione's face. Her eyes boiled with tears.

"That's enough!" Rodolphus appeared from the shadows, "Release her now or I will not hesitate to kill you, Franko," he had his wand out.

Franko obeyed and released the ropes from her. She curled up to the floor, shaking erratically, "Please forgive me sir, I... I..." Franko got interrupted.

"Silencio!" Rodolphus casted a silence spell on Franko, "She is not a toy you pathetic fool. But I must admit, I love Miss Granger body, no wonder, my men are so infatuated with her. Franko leave her be for the time being," Franko bowed and vacated the room. Rodolphus walked towards Hermione with an evil smirk, "My dear mudblood, being a whore? Well my men certainly wouldn't mind at all, but I know how we can avoid them. You and red head are going to help me find Potter,"

"I would rather die," Hermione muttered, Rodolphus chuckled.

"Well that can be arranged but now I need you alive. If you don't cooperate, you will join my men for a feast, " he laughed and walked out of the room, leaving Hermione frightened and alone.

* * *

Viktor entered the library, his brother, Todor sitting quietly reading a few textbooks. He smiled at his brother, "Viktor you're here, please, take a seat," Todor gestured the occupied chair, Viktor sat and watched his brother attentively, "let's get straight into this," he showed Viktor the highlighted references relating to sirens:

_The Caster has the capacity to engaged in telepathic communication with the siren. According to Professor Martha Lanely, from University of Magic Court, who read through the transcript of Daisy Pennifold, states that learning Legilimency methods will increase the channel for the Caster and Siren. Furthermore it will induce a beacon, which will determine the location of the siren._

"So if I use Legilimency, it will help me find Hermione, but how is this possible!" the stress overwhelmed Viktor, his hands massaging his aching head.

"Viktor, she said 'the bond we share will be your guide,' if that's the case then you can contact her... Come with me," Todor dragged him near the active fireplace, the flames crackled.

Viktor looked confused, "Brother! What are you doing," he exclaimed, how was this going to help him find Hermione.

"I want to try hypnosis. It's a muggle founded ability. It induces you into a sleeping trance, you will be highly responsive to my direction. This won't hurt at all, it will hopefully allow you to get closer to Hermione if I direct you so,"

"I see. I will try it then, what do I need to do Tudor?" Viktor replied.

"All I want you to do brother is to sit down, close your eyes and relax," Tudors soft voice unhinged Viktor's stress. He waved his wand to the piano, it started playing soft music, "listen to the peaceful sound, let go of your fear, let your body relax, allow your mind to wonder... Inhale through your nose, then exhale from your mouth..."

Viktor was sitting perfectly still, his face was neutral, no signs of emotional feelings, "alright, I want you to focus on her and her only," Viktor saw a blue aura growing from the black abyss, the music and Todor's voice disappeared. He wanted to open his eyes but he was unable to do so.

"Hermione!" he screamed, hoping for her to respond.

"Viktor?" she replied in a weak voice. Worry flushed through him.

"My love, we can communicate through telepathic means, regardless of our distance. I need to know, are you alright?" Hermione silently sobbed.

"If I said I was, I would be lying, I'm scared Viktor, they have tortured me and...a..." she stuttered and began crying.

"What did they do? love?" Viktor said, wishing he was there to comfort her.

"They did things to me, th... they t... t... touched me, Viktor, what more do you want to know!" Hermione said, Viktor broke down, knowing that his Princess been ravished and tortured.

"Mark my words, I will find those fucking bastards and kill them, I will not rest until you are found," Viktor burst in rage, Hermione didn't respond, she never seen the dark side of Viktor.

He calmed down, he was desperate to find his Princess, "Can you tell me, where you are?"

"I don't know Viktor, but I managed to use Legilimency on a Death-eater, I will show you," Hermione's voice rattled. The black abyss turned into a farming area, it was raining. He looked ahead, it was a small shack, it looked rusty and poorly built.

"This is where I am," Hermione said before everything disappeared.

* * *

"Viktor! are you alright?" Todor said, Viktor looked ill and disorientated, he held a quail and a parchment, "you managed to speak with her..."

"Yes I did," Viktor said.

"Did you get her location?"

"No I didn't I think I need a little practice," Viktor then looked at the parchment, "did I draw this?"

"Yes, you did, in your subconscious. You grabbed my quail and parchment and produced this," Todor said, "what's it of?"

"This is what Hermione saw, she was able to access one of the Death-eaters minds," Todor smiled.

"Good work, at least we've made developments. Oh mum said that Mr Potter is here, he wants to inform you on recent developments. Perhaps we have two pieces of the puzzle, leading us to her, let's go and find out."


	8. The Shack

_**Author's Note:**_ _Contains gruesome scenes. Shouldn't be too bad but if it is, I hope you have a strong stomach.  
_

* * *

**Chapter Eight - The Shack**

Viktor sat across from Harry in the living room, Sophia, being a hospitable hostess, placed a pot of tea and cookies on the coffee table. Ivan and Todor sat down curious on the new developments Harry was about to discuss. Viktor stood up and walked towards the window, reflecting what transpired in the last 24 hours. He looked through the window, the sky was grey and the rain showered harshly. He turned to Harry, hoping this will take them a step closer to his Princess.

"Thank you for helping me, Harry, you have no idea, how much this means to me,"

"It's no problem, Viktor, she is important to me too, I also would like to thank you too,"

Viktor nodded in response and faced the window. "So you said you have developments, yes?"

"I have some useful information from the Death-eater you captured," he paused, "He said they anticipated our arrival to apprehend them, so they moved to another location, but it seems that Ron is involved as well," Harry voice broke, he felt betrayed by his best friend and brother-in-law.

"I knew that bastard would be involved, now I think lower of his existence every moment," Viktor grunted, his mother let out a sigh, disapproving his swearing, which he noticed and retract his comment, "forgive my language," Viktor stared at the floor, "does Hermione's parents know?"

"Yes they do. They're extremely worried about her safety and are pleading for her return. They're offering anything to get her back," Viktor sympathised with Hermione parents. He hasn't had the pleasure of meeting them yet, becoming nervous at the thought.

"I... I feel their pain, if it were me, I would do the same," Viktor replied, "What else did you find out?"

"Well the Death-eater you captured is Mannering Backhart. He told us that Rodolphus has recruited follows to join him. He wants to complete what Voldemort failed to do and is using Hermione as..." Harry paused, Viktor felt the emotional strain Harry was going through. Sophia cried and approached Harry to comfort him. Ivan and Todor were staring at the floor, furious, like they wanted to commit murder. The Krum family cared for Hermione, regardless of her muggle blood status.

"I... I know, Harry, its... its hard," Viktor stuttered, suppressing his sadness, "I was able to make contact with her, she explained what happened," Viktor clenched his hands, as thoughts of his Princess abuse, angered him.

Harry looked at him curious, "How did you do that?"

"Me and Hermione have an eternal bond which bounds us forever, we are able to communicate telepathically, regardless of distances, far or near,"

"Wow that's impressive," Harry awed.

"Yes it is, let's not divert at the matter at hand," Harry nodded in agreement, "How did you get involved in this case... Sorry... I don't mean..." Harry interrupted.

"...I know what you mean, no need to apologise. At first I was taken off this case due to my personal relationship with the victim and the suspect. I was desperate to find her, so I went to the Head of Department to convince him. He gave his discretion for me to rejoin,"

"I have faith in you Harry, I'm glad you are with me in this, better than, Waters," Harry laughed at the assessment, "What else did you find out? Any mention to where she is?"

"That's the tricky part. They have vast properties scattered across Europe. It will take us awhile to find her. He also mentioned, that they don't stay at one location for more than 72 hours, so we have a 48 hour window to find them,"

Viktor went into his pocket to grab the picture of the shack. He went to Harry to show him the picture, "This is where Hermione is. She was able to intercept one of the Death-eaters minds to see this vision, we need to talk to this guy to tell us where it is,"

"Don't bother, I know where it is," said Boyko from the floo network.

Viktor had a fright and approached near the fireplace, "Boyko, you found her?"

"Yes brother, I have, they're in Ireland. I'm at the nearby pub, using there floo. It's 10 minutes away from the location. It wasn't easy finding them. They're good at diverting their tracks,"

"D...d...did you see her?" Viktor questioned, hoping Boyko did.

"No, I didn't, I'm afraid,"

Viktor showed Boyko the picture of the shack, "Is this the building you saw, brother?"

"It is 100%. They have men scattered all over the place, so I know something important is there," Viktor grew excited, he found where Hermione was being held.

"I'll get in touch with Kingsley to communicate with the Minister of Magic there. If Rodolphus followers are guarding the shack then we need back up. Viktor, I'll meet you in Ireland," Harry said, Viktor nodded in response. Harry apparated back to London.

Sophia approached the fireplace and smiled at her eldest boy, "You did it Boyko, you have a caring heart... but I know you as well," she knew Boyko would take drastic action on his own, being brave and staunch, "stay put, you hear me,"

Boyko rolled his eyes and nodded, "I'll stay put," he replied.

"I hate the fact that my boys will be among this conflict. I love all of you so much," Sophia cried. Ivan approached his wife, to comfort her, "We'll be there shortly,"

"Wait a minute!" Ivan said, "You ain't coming it's too..."

"Dangerous? I know how to take care of myself, I have skills in duelling so don't worry," Ivan wanted to respond but Viktor held his hand out, silencing him.

"We have no time to argue, I would prefer you not to go mum but you will argue so I won't bother. I'm going to Ireland now so if you're coming, get ready, but make your decision wisely,"

"I'll quickly make arrangements for Helena to look after the younger ones, Todor will you be coming?" Sophia said.

"Yes mother," Todor replied. Sophia walked to the library to use the floo network to contact her friend Helena.

"Where are you located?" Viktor questioned.

"At the floo, say 'The Green Leprechaun' I have to go... See you all soon" Boyko disappeared among the flames.

"Alright, Helena is here to take care of the kids," Sophia approached rubbing her hands together.

Viktor smashed his fist to his palm, "Alright let's go,"

* * *

Harry flooed to The Green Leprechaun with his colleague, Waters and a few Aurors. The Pub owner, Marion had closed up early and kindly offered her Pub as temporary headquarters. Soon after, the Irish Aurors apparated into the Pub, among them was Seamus, who look more muscular and tall, which would have been from 3 years of Auror training in London. Seamus, with the help of Harry orchestrate a plan to infiltrate the shack and rescue Hermione. An informant, had mentioned that there were 8 men standing guard at the perimeter of the shack. With Harry, the Krums, the British and Irish Aurors, it will be an easy win.

The plan is for Waters to cast the Ward Dismemberment spell, allowing Sophia, Ivan, 2 British Aurors and himself to engage in front of the Shack perimeter. Seamus, Harry and the 3 Irish Aurors were taking the back. Leaving Boyko, Todor, Viktor and another British Auror, Malcolm to get in the shack and retrieve Hermione.

"You know we shouldn't involve civilians Harry, it's against regulations," Seamus said, staring at the Krums, conversing with each other.

"I know, but they will not sit down and do nothing. They're persistent. I've informed the minister of this and he has agreed, but wants them protected at all times,"

"That's a risky move, he's made I reckon," Seamus lifted one brow.

"I know, it will all work out, trust me on this,"

Seamus bit his bottom lip, thinking about how had heavily contributed to destroying Lord Voldemort. He trusted Harry with his life, "I trust you, Harry, just be safe, ok?"

"Ok," Harry nodded and shake Seamus hands.

Harry gained everyones attention, "Alright, we got less than 48 hours to get in, let's get to work," everyone nodded and prepared themselves.

Sophia approached Viktor and cuddled him, "Obicham te tolkova mnogo, molya da se grizhi za sebe si, da razbirat," _I love you so much, please take care of yourself, understand,_ she kissed her son's head, making him smile.

"Ne se pritesnyavaĭ Mamo, tova e kato kuidich, da khvana donosnik, kakto v tozi sluchaĭ, moyata printsesa," _Don't worry mom, this is like quidditch, I catch the snitch, well in this case, my Princess. _Viktor replied and hugged her tightly, "Vie tryabva da sa bezopasni prekaleno , znam tatko ne te kharesva v opasni situatsii , no znam, che mozhe da pobere vashite sobstveni. Ne se pritesnyavaĭ Mamo, tova e kato kuidich , da khvana donosnik , kakto v tozi sluchaĭ, moyata printsesa . Obicham te mamo," _You have to be safe too, I know Dad doesn't like you in dangerous situations, but I know you can hold your own._ _I love you mum, _he gave his mother one more kiss before heading out to save his Princess.

* * *

"I hope I make it out alive," Todor said hidden in the bushes with Viktor, Boyko and Malcolm.

"I told you Todor to make your decision wisely!" Viktor muttered glaring at his brother, "You can leave, if this..."

"No I'll stay, I'm your older brother, I will fight beside you," Todor interrupted, Viktor smiled and scoped the shack. A blue beam casted hitting the invisible walls.

"Remember, as soon as we hear spells being cast, we move in, agreed," Viktor said and received acknowledgement nods, "It's time,"

Sophia and Ivan ran for cover dodging hexes directed at them, Waters rushed in and cast the incendio spell, burning the 2 Death-eaters alive. 2 men apparated from the shack, Sophia ran to the opening, non-verbally casting the protego charm, deflecting the hexes. Worried about his wife, Ivan casted a bursting spell at the men, they blowed up like balloons and exploded leaving body pieces and guts behind.

"IVAN YOU SICKO, WHY DID YOU CAST THAT SPELL!" his wife yelled, "STUPEFY!" she shot at a hidden Death-eater

"WELL WHAT DO YOU EXPECT! THEY ARE GOING TO KILL US SO WHY NOT KILL THEM!"

"WOULD YOU BOTH SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH IT!" Waters interrupted as he casted a protego charm to prevent getting hexed. Sophia and Ivan frowned and continued fighting the Death-eaters.

Viktor, Boyko, Todor and Malcolm entered the scene, their were more men than expected, but was manageable. Boyko ran towards a group of Death-eaters, using his wand to deflect oncoming hexes. As he was at arm's length with a Death-eater, he swiftly grabbed the man's arms, crushing it with his hands. He lifted the man by his neck, crushing his thorax, then throwing him towards the 2 other Death-eaters, "COME ON! IS THAT ALL YOU GOT!" Boyko screamed as he stomped towards them deflecting their hexes.

"Note to self, don't get into this guy's bad book," Malcolm said, Viktor and Todor laughed as they dodged hexes.

"FUCK!" Todor got hit by a hex and fell to the ground.

"TODOR!" Viktor ran towards his brother, pushing him away from continuous fire, "FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" Viktor saw blood coming out of Todor's chest.

"Don't worry about me brother, you have Hermione to save. Hurry up before she disappears," Todor said, he grabbed his brother's hand, "I'm sorry,"

"NO TODOR! DON"T GO!" Viktor screamed, tears pouring down his eyes.

"Viktor, you have to retrieve Hermione, that is your mission. NOW GO! I will take care of Todor," Malcolm pushed Viktor off and apparated with Todor.

A flame of fire rushed towards Viktor, he grabbed his wand, "Aguamenti!" a icy blue colour cast around him, shielding him from the flames.

"IRRUPIT INTRA!" his mother screamed the spell, making one of the men explode into pieces. This was frightening for Viktor, he had never seen how gruesome his mother is. She ran towards Viktor to assess him.

"Viktor, ti si nared li e?" _Viktor, are you alright?_ Sophia felt around his body for injury.

"Dah Mama," he replied.

"Kŭde sa na drugiya?" _Where are the other's? _his mother concerned for her boys.

"Boĭko e dobre, znaesh, che toĭ se radva na dobŭr boĭ," _Boyko is fine, you know he enjoys a good fight, _Viktor laughed but his mother was not amused, his face went pale when Todor entered his thoughts, "Todor e bil udaren. Malkŭlm se grizhi za nego." _Todor has been hit. Malcolm is taking care of him._

His mother started shaking and cried, Viktor wrapped his arms around her for comfort. Ivan appeared out of nowhere, he saw his wife in tears and wiped them off with his hand.

"Kakvo stava?" _What's going on? _Ivan said, he kissed Sophia's head, "Ne se pritesnyavaĭ, prosto se da Hermione, az shte se grizha za neya. Molya otidete!" _Don't worry, just get to Hermione, I will look after her. Go! _

Viktor nodded and made his way near the shack. He saw his brother Boyko snatching a knife from a Death-eater with ease, "You should not have done that, prick!" Boyko exclaimed and stabbed the knife into the man's neck, blood started pouring as he cut deeper into the man's neck.

"BOYKO STOP!" Viktor yelled, Boyko dropped the man into the blood bath, "ARE YOU FUCKING MAD! HE'S NOT A PIG TO SLAUGHTER!"

"They took Hermione, all they deserve is death and that's what I will bring them," Boyko replied, "The area is clear, now go and save Hermione...NOW!" he pushed Viktor away. Without hesitation, Viktor ran to the shack, feeling his Princess nearby.

* * *

Viktor smashed through the shack, it was dark and gloomy, he mounted his wand, "Lumos," a light appeared at the tip of his wand. The shack had an extension charm, making it seem bigger inside. He inspected the place and heard an odd squeak on the floor. He pointed his wand down to see a trap door, he opened it with his wand and it led to some stairs. He walked down the stairs, earth surround this dark space. The specks of dirt falling from above. As he took each step down the stairs, he felt Hermione's presence coming closer. He reached the bottom of the dingy place and in front of him was a cage, with a naked body lying on the hard floor, "HERMIONE!" he screamed, bursting open the cage and carrying her.

Hermione's was unconscious, her body was full of bruises and cuts, the sight of them made Viktor break down instantly. His sweet love, damaged. He felt nothing but failure to protect her. He hugged Hermione tightly as he sobbed into her ear, "My baby, I love you,"

"I love you too," her eyes opened. Viktor tears dropped on Hermione, he kissed her all over.

"Well, well isn't this romantic," said a strange voice, "Viktor Krum, the super star, with a mudblood, what are you trying to do, make have breed children?" he snickered. It was Rodolphus revealing himself from the dark shadows.

"You did this to my Princess! I'll kill you!" Viktor threatened, he kissed Hermione one last time before standing up, with his wand firmly in his hand, "I don't know why you and your followers, like to hurt innocent people, they are like you and me, well not you, you're a monster," Viktor gave a deadly glare.

"Monster, I prefer, Activist," Rodolphus said, his chin held high, "As for you boy, you should never associate with muggles, they will take away your magic, dirtying your family's soul. Do you really want to risk that?"

"Your words are nothing but poison, feed people with your lies, you say you're pure blood? You're nothing but dirt, you're not superior, your nothing!"

"Harsh words from a boy like you, if I can not convince you, then I may have to kill you," Rodolphus grabbed his wand, "Avada Kedavra!" A green light approached but stopped by a beam of red light radiating from Viktor's wand. Their spells connected, fighting for dominance. The earth around them started to shake, dirt crumbling to the ground, lightning erupted from the centre. Viktor moved slightly to the right, avoiding any debris falling on his Princess.

Rodolphus deflected the spells, firing towards the dirt wall, making the earth unstable. Viktor casted the shielding charm over him and Hermione, he watched Rodolphus smirking as he stop halfway up stairs, "Well this is where I bid you fear well my friend, enjoy the after life," he fired his wand at the stairs, destroying it completely. Viktor panicked there is no way out, he thought.

"Viktor," Hermione said weakly.

"Princess..."

"It's ok, you made it,"

"What are you saying my love?"

He hugged Hermione tightly and watched the falling debris surrounding them, "I love you Viktor, forever," he stared upon Hermione's brown orbs and gave her a tender kiss before the earth fell, meeting their demise.

* * *

"What is that light!" Sophia said

"I don't know, move away from it!" Harry exclaimed. Suddenly the shack exploded, leaving nothing but debris.

"VIKTOOOOR!" Sophia screamed, she ran towards the wreckage, but got stopped by Ivan, "Makhni se ot men! Razkaraĭ se!" _Let go of me! Piss off! _she struggled from Ivan's hold. He embraced his wife as she collapsed to the ground. Boyko rushed to his parents, comforting them, his heart shattered into million of pieces, he lost his brother.

"NO HERMIONE! NO! NO!" Harry screamed, he fell to the ground, mourning the loss of Hermione and Viktor.

Boyko approached him, "We share your pain, dear boy, we..." he couldn't say anything after that. Harry saw tear falling down Boyko's face and embraced him, they grieved together and soon Ivan and Sophia came to comfort them.

Ivan stared upon the wreckage and saw a shadow coming from it. He rubbed his eyes making sure they weren't playing tricks. It was Viktor, he was full of dirt and cuts. He was also carrying Hermione, her head cushioned on Viktor's chest.

"VIKTOR!" Ivan screamed, he removed himself from the embrace and rushed to Viktor.

"Dad," Viktor smiled. Sophia, Harry and Boyko approached, giving Viktor a hug. This was an emotional reunion. There was no talking, silence filled the air, as they embraced like one big family, including Harry. Sophia smiled, sadly Todor wasn't here, but she knew he would be safe. _Thank Merlin, for saving my love ones, I would do anything and everything to make sure they're safe. My blood, are my treasures and I will guard and protect them forever, _she prayed to the sky. The question remained, how did Viktor and Hermione escape the destruction at the shack?


	9. The Aftermath

_**Author's Note: **This chapter will go through Hermione's sexual abuse and mentions suicide. Please view at your own discretion. Remember, there is always support and I hope this chapter will help._

_Love you all. _

* * *

**Chapter Nine - The Aftermath**

2 months Later:

Hermione was in her bedroom, sitting blankly on her bed, staring outside her window. She never left her room except when she needed to use the bathroom or get something to eat. This concerned her parents, Marie and Warren very much. In the last 2 months her parents had taken care of her night and day, they knew that she was suffering from physical and psychological trauma after experiencing physical abuse. Marie sat on the couch, her eyes staring to the floor, she felt overwhelmed. She saw Warren coming in.

"Warren, what are we going to do?" she cried, Warren sat next to her and cradled her head to his chest.

"She's going through a lot hun, both physical and psychological. All we need to do is show her our love and support," he replied and kissed her forehead

"I don't want to lose my daughter, Warren, remember... What happened to me?" her hands covered her face.

Marie started to shake, thoughts of her past, came to haunt her once more. Warren hugged her tightly and suppressed his emotions.

"The past always determines our future, it teaches us how to live life and embrace it. The things you learn from it, will always come to choice, only you must decide,"

"Um...ok," Marie sniffed and giggled. She looked at her husbands eyes. He smiled warmly brushing his hands on her smooth face.

"What I'm trying to say is... you have experienced the terrible, but you learned to overcome it and still live life. Perhaps you should share your story with her. It will make you both stronger,"

"Wow thanks Warren, instead of being a Dentist, you should have been a psychiatrist," she smiled at him and connected their lips together, "When do you think, it's a good time to talk?"

"When you feel ready to share it," Warren said, he was the stronghold of his family. Marie stood up and brushed herself down, Warren admired her bravery and confidence, a trait that Hermione had in her.

"I think there's never the better time than the present," she muttered, "Thank you, love for everything,"

"No thank you for being part of my life," he stood up with her and kissed her tenderly, "If you or Hermione want to talk, I'm just downstairs," he pecked her and made his way to the kitchen.

* * *

Hermione curled up in a fetus position. Her eyes swollen and her bed wet from the never-ending tears. Thoughts of her abuse imbedded in her head:

_Why can't I get over this? I feel utterly hopeless and I have no self-worth. To be ganged up by men has haunted me, smacking me around like I'm some sort of rag doll and touching me, digging into me... I... feel violated. One man after the other forcing themselves on to me, I felt like a whore, a sex slave, doing my master's bidding. Why did Viktor rescue me? He should have left me there to die after what I've done. I'm no longer, Hermione, the brightest witch of her age, I'm just a blur, a void smothered in darkness. I am drowning from guilt and shame. Will I ever get over this, I really don't think I can. I just had enough of the torture that still bores my head. I want to end it... I want to embrace... death._

She heard a knock on the door which interrupted her thought, her mother came in with a somber face staring at her, "may I come in?" Marie asked.

"Sure," was all Hermione said. Marie sat on Hermione's bed and placed her hand on her daughter. It was clear to Marie that her daughter damaged but determined to fix it.

"Love, I understand what you're going through,"

"How?" the one word her daughter asked, brought back Marie's past.

"You see, when I was 16, I stayed late at school, just like yourself, I was an exceptional student, straight A's all the way. I was sitting in the classroom with Mr Marco, he was my history teacher and I was his favourite student... He gave me some notes and tips to help me get through my exams..." Marie tried to fight back the tears but she couldn't control it, "he...um...he grabbed my wrists so hard, he dragged me off my desk and threw me on the ground... he forced himself on top of me, I struggled to get out of it, he was too powerful, I didn't know what to do. He smashed my face hard with his fists repeatedly thinking it would make me unconscious, I felt him penetrating me rough, it was painful and I was bleeding. I tried screaming but he covered my mouth. I was stuck there helpless, no one to rescue me. After he was done, he whispered in my ear... 'you tell anyone, I'll fucking kill you,"

Hermione stared at her mother, she hugged her tightly and they both cried. Marie cupped Hermione's face, she saw guilt and desperation.

"Hermione, I understand what you're going through, the aftermath of rape is the hardest to get through. My self-confidence hits the ground, anger, guilt, being alone, all those things were burned into my memory. I couldn't hide or escape from it, it's always there. I was broken, beyond repair. I contemplated suicide, I thought this will help the pain go away, but, my family came into my head. Why would I ever leave my loving family?

It took me a lot of courage to come out to my parents about my rape, they were supporting me every step of the way. It made me re-evaluate my life, the memory will not go away but I had that bit of energy to say, I will not let this decide my future, I will not let this person hurt another, I will move on with my life. It's hard telling someone this, but as the saying goes share is caring and inside your heart I know you care and you know me and your father care too. We love you, Hermione and we are determined to fix you and make you stronger,"

Hermione digested her mother's words, it sparked a light within her core, her emotions slowly repairing itself. The impact that her mother went through in her teenage years, made Hermione realise, she's not a victim but a survivor.

"Remember sweetheart, there's a reason you went to Hogwarts and put into the Gryffindor house," her mother continued. Hermione had a questionable look, "Sweetie, I wash your uniform and ready it before you went to the magical castle, also I had a sneak peek at your 'History of Hogwarts Castle' too. The lion, brave and courageous, something you have in here," Marie pointed to Hermione's heart, then her head, "and in here,"

"Thank you mum, I think I need to hear that," Hermione sat properly on her bed and gave her mother a smile.

"That's a smile I adore," her mother kissed her head, "now get out of this bed, I need to strip it down," Hermione laughed at her mother's order but followed through, "I think your Dad has pizza in the oven, you better get down there before it disappears,"

"Yes mam," Hermione tried to mimic a texas voice, earning a smirk from her mother. She walked downstairs to smile pepperoni and ham pizza, _Hello World, my name is Hermione Granger and I am a survivor._

* * *

It had been a fortnight since learning of her mother's sexual abuse, it wasn't an easy thing to share, but it was something to help get through her own abuse. She admired her mother's bravery and tenacity, a trait she gladly had. Thoughts shifted to Viktor, it had been almost 3 months since the incident, she missed Viktor dearly and wanted to be cradled in his arms. He had sent many letters to her, which her mother responded to, informing him of how Hermione was. They instantly become pen pals.

Marie burst into Hermione's bedroom, "OH HERMIONE, GUESS WHAT!" Marie exclaimed, holding the letter from Viktor in her hand.

"Yes mum, Viktor is coming today, I know," Hermione replied and rolled her eyes.

"Oh dear, I have so much to do in so little time. Oh, I'm finally going to meet him," Marie jumped like it was christmas morning, Hermione couldn't help but smile, she was finally going to see Viktor.

"Ok mum, can you please go, I need to get changed and I'll come downstairs and help out," she ushered her mother out the room.

"Thanks love, can you wear your floral dress I got you yesterday, it looks so cute on you," her mother said.

"Yes alright, I'll wear it, now be gone," Marie made her way out. Hermione giggled and started organising herself.

* * *

Viktor dressed to impress, he wore a nice cream shirt, blue denim jeans with leather black shoes. His hair was gelled and neatly presented. As he walked into the street that his Princess was, he became nervous, not only would he be seeing Hermione again but he will meet her parents. He stood in front of a town house of Marie and Warren Granger, he opened the gate and slowly made his way to the door, his heart pounding rapidly, "don't you screw up, be calm, confident and smile," he muttered to himself. He stood in front of the door, his face looked like he saw a murder. _Oh please give me strength, _Viktor thought, "Shut up, or go away," he whispered to himself, _I can't, I am you, _his inner thought replied.

"Ok, here goes nothing," he knocked on the door, _don't die now, _Viktor huffed at his inner thought.

"COMING!" a woman yelled from the other side, the door opened, "Mr Krum, it's lovely to finally meet you in person, I'm Marie Granger," she kissed Viktor face.

"Pleased to meet you at last, I'm Viktor Kroom, I mean Krum," he replied nervously, _1 point for me, 0 for you_.

"Oh how cute, I know you're nervous. Please don't be. Come in, we have dinner ready," she ushered him in the house. The inside was beautiful and elegant, Viktor stared at the pictures on the shelf of Hermione, she looked adorable in his eyes.

"You have an amazing daughter, Mrs Granger," Viktor complimented, his voice sounded relaxed.

"Thank you my dear, now would you like some wine? Got some fitting for the occasion..."

"Well I don't see why not... sure," he replied

"Well come in the dining room," she grabbed his hand and dragged him to the dining where he met Warren's eyes, "Viktor, meet my husband, Warren, Warren this is Viktor," they both shook hands.

"It's lovely to see you Mr Krum," Warren said, smiling at him.

"It's a pleasure meeting with you, sir," Viktor replied.

"Please don't be too formal," Warren said earning a laugh from Viktor and Marie.

"Viktor?" Hermione said, from behind Viktor's back. He turned around to see his Princess standing there, her bronze hair flowing down like waves, her face shimmer a beautiful light. He looked at the floral dress, it was gorgeous.

"Hermione," was all he could say. He strode towards her and embraced her tightly. Tears came pouring down his eyes, he missed her so much, he hated being away from her, but he knew that she needed time to get through her abuse. He connected his lips on hers, the firework burst inside him, she softly pushed him off and smiled, much to his disappointment.

"Remember. Parents" Hermione pointed at them, they waved and laughed. Redness burning his face.

"Well this is embarrassing, please forgive me, I missed her too much," he said, acting like a shy gentleman.

"We understand, dear, now I'm hungry, roast is ready," Marie went away to the kitchen. Viktor held Hermione's hand and they both taken a seat in the dining room.

* * *

Dinner went really well, Hermione's parents were fond of Viktor, he fitted in really well. My father knew him from the Daily Prophet, being an International Quidditch Legend, although he's a muggle, he's always fascinated about what's going on in the magically society. Viktor mentioned that Todor went into a relationship with British Auror, Malcolm, who took part in Hermione's rescue. She smiled in delight hearing the news. Warren and Viktor spent most of their time discussing quidditch which Hermione became disinterested in. Marie, started clearing the table.

"Would you like a hand," Hermione said, gather the cutlery.

"Yes please, thanks," her mother replied.

"Would you like me to help you, love?" Viktor offered.

"No we're fine, how about you two go in the lounge so we can clean up," Hermione smiled, she pecked Viktor's cheek and proceeded cleaning. She packed the dishes to the corner, while her mum washes them.

"He's a handsome fellow isn't he," Marie smirked at her daughter.

"He sure is, I'm grateful I have him in my life, he's different, he..."

"Not Ron,"

"Mum!" Hermione glared at her mother.

"Ron, started all this, he had been involved in abducting you and associated with those dark eaters,"

"Death-eaters," Hermione corrected.

"You have a kind heart, Hermione, a forgiving heart, I just don't trust him near you,"

"I know mum, it will be hard to trust someone again, once it's gone," Hermione said.

"Exactly, you know, I'm grateful that Viktor saved you from those bastards, forgive me for being curious," Hermione raised her brow, anticipating a difficult question, "Harry said the earth collapsed on top of you and Viktor, how on earth did you both survive? Was it magic?"

"I really don't know, I was unconscious. I don't remember much, perhaps Viktor will enlighten you more,"

"That's ok dear, I'm sorry for bring this back up," her mother looked guilty.

"It's fine mum, we learn from our past to embrace the future,"

"Inspiring quote there Hermione," Marie said, looking at her daughter proudly, "You know me and your father love Viktor?"

"I'm glad. Does he meet your and Dad's approval?"

"He sure does, my dear, I know he seriously cares and loves you, perhaps your bond with Viktor saved you from the collapse earth... I know I'm no witch but I know this. Love conquers all,"

"I think you're right mum, power of love,"

"I always right, let's not mess around, let's do the dishes," Hermione huffed and started drying the dishes.

* * *

"Beautiful night isn't it," Viktor said, he and Hermione were sitting outside, admiring the night sky, the wind whistling elegantly. He wrapped his arms around Hermione, nestling his head on top of hers and inhaling her scent.

"It is... Look at that, a shooting star," Hermione pointed towards it.

"Make a wish,"

"I already have,"

"That's good, what is it?" he turned her around and kissed her luscious lips.

"Nope, I don't want to jinx it,"

"I'll tell you mine, if you tell me yours," Hermione laughed at the response, "you're never going to tell me?"

"Never," she giggled, then placed her head on Viktor's chest.

"Let's take a seat," he gestured to the outdoor chairs, they both sat down and held hands. Viktor gazed upon Hermione's sparkling eyes, he always felt compelled and mesmerised by her beauty. He inhaled her sweet before speaking, "Ever since you were taken away from me, my heart shattered to a million pieces. I was depressed and scared. In a way, it was my punishment for not protecting you when you needed it. I want your forgiveness my love, I did not mean to put you through this," Hermione was going to interrupt but Viktor raised his hands to silence her, "I'm not finished yet because I know what you are about to say. I love you so much, I will go to the moon and back shouting those words," he went on one knee and held a jewelry box, revealing a beautiful, white gold, 15 carat diamond ring, "My mother gave me this ring, past from many generations, to give to this special someone, the person that captures my heart. That person is you," Hermione watch, tears pouring from her eyes, Warren and Marie stood nearby watching Viktor propose, "Hermione Granger, would you do me the honor to be my wife?" It took a lot of strength for him to propose.

"Yes... Yes Viktor, I will marry you," Viktor smiled with delight and lifted her up in a big embrace, Marie and Warren approached and celebrated the heart-felt occasion, "be honest this was your wish when the shooting star passed wasn't it?" Hermione asked.

"Nope, I can't say, I may jinx it,"

"Smarty pants," she replied and wacked playfully on the arm. This was the best night for Viktor, the next best moment will be her walking down the aisle with a beautiful white dress.

They both turned in fright, when Marie popped open a bottle of champagne,"forgive me daughter and future son-in-law," Marie said, she couldn't contain her excitement.

"Goodness sake Marie, the way you're going, you'll spill the bottle," Warren took the bottle of her and started pouring the glasses.

"You both knew about this didn't you?" Hermione questioned her parents.

"We have no comment," Marie said.

"Doesn't matter, your eyes confirmed it. This is such a lovely surprise," Hermione smiled, they all held their wine glasses, as Warren proposed a toast.

"My darling dove, Hermione, ever since you were a child, you had an amazing gift and no it was not magic, although, it is one of your amazing talents, it's love and pure-heart. My mother said to me, that me and your mother would raise a beautiful, loveable and kind-hearted child, she was right. If she was here to see you now, she would be proud of you. I love you Hermione and you too Viktor. I have great confidence you will guard and protect her," he raised his glass high and the others followed, "To Hermione and Viktor!" they toasted in response and drank their glass.

"Thank you Daddy," Hermione hugged and kissed him.

"You're welcome baby,"

Hermione was happy, she has her parents' blessings and a fiancé to share her life with forever. The storm has past from her thoughts and a new life has taken shape, this was by far the best moment of her life.


	10. The Announcement

**Chapter Ten - The Announcement**

It was early in the morning, Hermione sat down in the dining room gazing at her beautiful engagement ring, the 15 carat diamond wrapped beautifully with pure white gold, the patterns on the ring looked majestic and mesmerizing. Warren approached the dining room, eating toast and reading the Daily Prophet. His eyes scanning the daily happenings in the magic society. Hermione looked at her father and smiled.

"Good morning Daddy," she said to her father.

"Good morning dove, how was your sleep?"

"It was beautiful thank you. How was yours?"

"Good, although it's the beginning of the week, I really not in the mood to get bitten today," Hermione giggled at her father's response. His expression suddenly changed from happy to shock in seconds, his eyes heavily imbedded on a particular article. Hermione became concerned, was it about her and Viktor, a juicy scandal that mentions her, would it be an exposé of her tragic capture.

"What are you reading Daddy?" she said, walking behind her father taking a glimpse of the news article:

_**LESTRANGE FOUND DEAD**_

_Aurors have discovered a body, located near a ditch in Oxford, about 2:37 a.m. on 12 of February 2000. The coroner have identified the body of Rodolphus Lestrange, a convicted Death-eater and a successful escapee of Azkaban Prison._

___They have apprehended a potential suspect, who was at the scene and will be in custody before the Wizengamot. __The Senior Undersecretary to the Minister has granted the suspect name suppression, due to considerable risk of retribution from Lestrange followers. A postmortem of the body will be released next week. The Department of Magical Law Enforcement are investigating the murder and are urging witness to come forward._

_Spokesman for Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Roslyn Morgan, has confirmed that Mr Lestrange has formed an organisation to attempt to overrule the Ministry of Magic, like his predecessor before him, Whom-can-not-be-named. It is believed that Lestrange has many properties, used as base of operations all over Europe._

___Lestrange, along with his associates were involved in the kidnapping and torture of Hermione Granger, who is part of the Golden Trio with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. We have tried to contact her to discuss this matter, however Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, close friend of Granger has informed us to respect her privacy._

_The Political Uproar:_

___Aragon Garnet, Wizengamot Member and Legal Representative of the suspect, informed the media that this case will open wounds of the Second Wizarding War and will cause mass implications in the political spectrum, both domestic and foreign. He challenged the __Azkaban Security Officials and Very Important Wizards (ASOVIW) and the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, placing them at fault for this debacle._

_ASOVIW are investigating the issue of Lestrange escape and are currently implementing tougher procedures and regulations to avoid this from happening again. __The Ministry of Magic will be conducting a review on Azkaban security processes and will meet with the Senior Members of ASOVIW to get an explanation about Lestrange's escape._

_Officials of the Department of International Magical Cooperation have urged caution to foreign Countries throughout Europe of a potential global threat. __Minster of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt has made Muggle Prime Minister of United Kingdom aware of the issue. The Minister has placed highly trained Aurors as security detail for the Prime Minister._

_We will keep you updated on the latest developments when it comes._

"Well this is bad. One person did all this and for what?" Warren said, he placed the Daily Prophet on the table, "I thought this was over,"

"Hermione, we have a visitor," Marie said as she entered the dining room with Kingsley.

"Hello Minister Shacklebolt," Hermione said, she shook Kingsley's hand, "please forgive me, I'm not appropriately dressed," Kingsley laughed.

"No problems at all, I came unexpectedly and please call me Kingsley, we're friends," he replied and examined the rock on her finger, "Oh is there a congratulations in order is it?" he smirked and held her hand with the engagement ring on.

"Yes there is, Viktor proposed to me and well here's my answer," Hermione said, reminiscing last night.

"Well he's a lucky guy to have a beautiful and Intelligent girl, congratulations," he gave Hermione a friendly hug and smiled brightly at her, "This is wonderful news to me. But we have pressing matters at hand and I'm sure you've read this morning's article," Kingsley stared at the Daily Prophet on the table.

The thoughts of her rape came back into picture, seeing Rodolphus and his men playing with her, forcing her to fulfil their sexual desires. It left her broken and traumatised, the pain she felt during the abuse was unbearable. Tears came rolling down her face, it still haunted her. Marie approached and cuddled her daughter gently, she knew what her daughter is going through and will support her every step of the way. Kingsley gave a concerned look, he knew of the abuse, it made him guilty to open the wounds of the past.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry. You've been through so much. I will do everything I can to protect you, your family and our community. You will never suffer this burden again

"Thank you Kingsley. Memories will always be there. In a way, I see myself as a survivor not a Victim. Every man forced themselves on me, I sure hope they burn in hell, forever feel pain and suffering, just like I have. Karma will find them and I'm glad it found Rodolphus Lestrange," she said, her eyes flowing with tears, she was angry. Her mother muttered soothing words in Hermione's ears, making her calm and relaxed, "What's going to happen now?"

"The suspect will be tried for the death, the normal legal process. I'll be handling the political impact that this has made. I'm going to the International Confederation of Wizards, tomorrow morning. There is panic across Europe, I'm sure that this doesn't turn into a Third Wizarding War," Kingsley stared solemnly to the ground, he let out a sigh.

"I hope it doesn't come to that too," Hermione said.

"I have also come here to let you know, that you will not return to work until we are satisfied that your safety will not be compromised,"

"WHAT! Kingsley this has nothing to do with me!" Hermione screamed

"Hermione please understand, I know you love your job and you want to get back into it, however you're a link to Lestrange. His followers will no doubt seek you for his death. You, your family and Mr Krum are in danger. We are making arrangements for you all,"

Hermione frowned, it has been a long time since she returned to work. She knew to well not refuse the Minister's order, it had to be done. Lives were at risk.

Warren noticed Hermione's worried expression and approached her. "My dear, it's for the best. Me and mum will make sure you're safe, you're our priority," he said, kissing his daughter head.

"Dad, it may take months, even years to sort this out,"

"Sweetheart, family comes first, even if it takes awhile, we don't leave our own," her mother said. She brushed her daughter's hair with her hand, "we still have some... investments," her head turned to Warren.

Warren received an extravagant amount of funds from his father, the greatest man of all time. He was the only child in the family, his mother passed away after his birth, leaving his father to care for him. His father was an archeologist, discovering tombs and ancient ruins, Warren reminisced the childhood moments when his father would take him on wild adventures and even get caught in near death experiences. When his father passed away, he was left with everything.

He remembered his father saying, "Money can't buy you happiness. It will look after you, if you look after it. Be humble and selfless," he followed his father's advice. Wealth was not important to him. He lived a normal life, he brought his own home, car and job without his father's wealth, instead he donated to charity and keep it for Hermione.

"Yes we do. We'll use it as income," he said after a long pause.

"You will need to be careful when you make transactions, they may be able to track them. We can also help as well, if you need financial help," Kingsley said cautiously to Warren, "perhaps using your old alias would be sufficient?"

"We'll be careful rest assured and we won't need financial help but thank you for offering. If going back to our alias is the only option to deter detection, then we'll take it,"

"Excellent, the offer still valid, just in case. We'll organise the relocation for you. Due to the advancement in spell casting, it would be essential to stay with a magical family, one that has protection wards, make it hard to track,"

Hermione agreed, spells are becoming more advanced and the safety of her family was absolutely paramount, "Ok, we have that out-of-the-way, what about Viktor and his family?"

"The property where the Krums reside have powerful wards surrounding the place, making it impenetrable. The Ministry of Magic in Bulgaria have placed their Aurors to secure the perimeters. They'll be safe,"

Hermione had a worried expression on her face, her mother cupped her face and smiled, "We will all be fine my love. Stop worrying and relax. Viktor will be fine, rest assured," Marie reassured her. Hermione sighed and relaxed. The thoughts of the Lestrange Murder Trail however were playing inside her head.

Hermione release herself from the embrace and focused on Kingsley, "why is this person being accused of murder. What evidence has the ministry got to pin point? Actually, this person should be rewarded. Lestrange has been nothing but cruel," Hermione exclaimed.

"We live in a fair and just society, regardless if the man was good or bad, he is like us. We must be fair and understanding. Only through the truth, will determine this person's fate," Kingsley said.

"May I ask who the suspect is?"

Kingsley placed his hands on his chin, thinking. To give out this information was a risk, but it's to Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age, who he trusted completely.

"What I'm about to tell you must be kept strictly confidential. This goes to you both as well Mr and Mrs Granger," Kingsley cautioned, everyone nodded in agreement, "The suspect is a person that is close to you. Someone that has been with you since the first day at Hogwarts," Hermione's hand went to her mouth in shock.

"It's Ron?"

"Yes it is. He is the one accused of Lestrange murder," Hermione's face was pale, Ron her best friend may be locked in Azkaban for life for making the world a better place. She felt enraged by the fact that the Ministry could not excuse the legal proceedings for Ron. She glared at Kingsley, knowing too well he has the power to quash Ron's convictions.

"I can't believe it Kingsley, Ron is not like that. This is all Lestrange doing, Kingsley. Can't you see, he's brought our world to a panic. The world leaders are frightened. Don't tell me that isn't the case, otherwise they wouldn't hold an urgent meeting with you," Hermione reasoned with Kingsley.

"I can only do so much, Hermione. I have absolute confidence that Ron case will work in his favour. Mr Garnet is Ron's Legal Representative, he's a gifted Wizard with vast knowledge in Magical Law. He will take care of Ron, rest assured,"

Hermione's face brightened up to the name Aragon Garnet, the brightest and Intelligent Wizard of his age. Hermione admired him greatly. Aragon graduated at Moutohora School of Magic (pronounced Mow-to-ho-ra) in New Zealand at age 15 and moved to London to study for his Bachelor in Magical Law and Civil Rights, which he completed at age 18. During his time as a law student, he became an Apprentice Legislator for the Ministry of Magic in New Zealand. Aragon became one of the youngest Wizards ever to hold prestigious positions and is now a member of the Wizengamot.

"I'm well aware of Mr Garnet, the brightest and gifted Wizard of his age. I've read about him. I was wondering if I could possibly meet him?" Hermione kept her neutral composure, however she was nervous on the inside, meeting with Aragon will make her star struck.

"Well actually he would like to meet you too. He's a big fan of the golden trio, especially you Miss Granger. I can arrange for him to meet you, once you're settled in your new place, ok?" Hermione couldn't contain her excitement, she was going to meet her hero. Kingsley smiled at her expression, "I'm sure you and him will be great friends,"

"I can't believe he knows me! He's a great Wizard, I can't wait to meet him!" Hermione exclaimed in excitement.

"Alright sweetie, calm down," her mother mellowed Hermione's excitement, although she was elated her daughter would meet her hero, "Minister, would you like to stay for breakfast? We are having a delicious English Breakfast, I can tell by your rumbling stomach," she pointed at Kingsley stomach.

Kingsley giggled and nodded in response, "Please call me Kingsley. I can't deny an English Breakfast, I would be delight to join thank you,"

Marie went into the kitchen and started on Breakfast while Hermione spoke with Kingsley About Ron's Trail and their relocation.

* * *

Kingsley informed the Grangers they had 24 hours to pack their belongings before the relocation. It was late in the afternoon, the house was empty, everything concealed in Hermione's bag, which had a extension and feather weight charm. Her parents were so impressed with her magical abilities and skills.

"Well, that was painless and we're ready, early than expected," Warren said, patting his hands. Hermione's magic did all the work.

"Ew Dad, please. If it wasn't for my magic, we would still be emptying the first room," Hermione joked, she and her mother laughed.

"I beg to differ I reckon I can pack this place up in just a few hours without the magic," Warren acted serious, which amused Marie. She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You're my muscle man, I know you can do it," she winked at Warren and peck his face, much to his enjoyment

"Oh disgusting mum, can you do it when I'm not around," Hermione looked nauseous at her parent's romantic encounter. There was a knock at the door, "I'll get it," Hermione said cautiously, her parents nodded. She gripped her wand, "Who is it?!"

"Love it's me Viktor,"

Hermione still acted suspicious, she opened the door and pointed her wand at Viktor. He had his hands up shocked and confused. "Can you tell me where we had our 1st date?"

"At Rosa Lee Teabag, it was when we had our first kiss," Viktor couldn't help but reminiscing his first date with his Princess. Hermione dropped her wand and passionately kissed Viktor, he tingled in response and wrapped his arms around her. The sweet smell of her scent made him crazy. He felt his lower mid section, growing and harden, it was completely visible, "Love I have a bit of a problem," he whispered, placing his hands to his groin.

"What's wrong?" Hermione replied.

"Well my trousers like you," Hermione looked down and saw his bulge. She roared in laughter, "What's funny?!" Viktor felt annoyed that she was making fun of him.

"Oh nothing, I'm so sorry... Calm that down... we don't want ... to scare..." She continued to laugh, it was uncontrollable. Viktor frowned.

"Hello Viktor, my dear," Marie stood near by. Hermione calmed down and turned to her mother, standing in front of Viktor to hide his bulge. When his bulge met Hermione's rear end, he felt desire to make love to her.

"Hello Mrs Granger, I see that the house is already packed," Viktor smiled.

"Please call me Marie... or Mummy Granger," Marie replied, she expressed her excitement by jumping hysterically, "Yes we are packed and ready to take another milestone. I love going on adventures," Marie said.

"That's great Mrs... Marie, well I'm here as an escort with my best friend and cousin, Lev," Viktor gestured Lev to enter, who was hidden in the bushes. He walked in and closed the door.

"Why don't you look at that handsome fellow, he so adorable like Viktor," Marie cooed, Hermione slapped her hands on her face, embarrassed by her mother's assessment.

Lev bowed and shyly smiled, "Why thank you Mrs Granger, my name is Lev -"

"Zograf, the Bulgarian Quidditch Team Keeper... I read about Quidditch a lot in the Daily Prophet, I'm a big fan," Warren appeared, he approached the entrance way, excited seeing 2 famous Quidditch players in front of him.

"You have lovely family Hermione, a great addition to ours don't you think?" Lev said, smiling at Viktor.

"Yes they're indeed, family always fills my heart," Viktor replied, nestling into Hermione's neck.

"I'm so delighted that we're seen like that," Marie said, "So you 2 are escorting us, to where exactly?"

"We going to a neutral location and then from there we will take you to Krum Castle. We heard from your Minister of Magic to keep you all safe and that's what I'm going to do," Viktor felt Hermione's hand squeeze his, he smiled in response, "if you are all ready, I need to blind you, I'm afraid that this location is secret,"

Marie jumped in excitement, "going to the unknown, I can't wait,"

"Mum you're funny," Hermione chuckled, she then gazed at Viktor and peck his cheek, "so , we're packed and ready to go. Are you going to lead the way, kind sir?" she asked Viktor, he link his arms with hers.

"Yes, I will lead the way. We will apparate there. I will need to inform you, Mrs and Mr Granger, being your first time warping to a new place, it will upset your stomach. Here's a laxative, it will help after you apparate," Viktor gave them a flask of potion, "don't worry, it tastes like water and it will help, strengthen your immune system,"

"Oh dear, I feel nervous and excited at the same time, I seriously can't wait," Marie said. She and Warren drank the contents in the flask and prepared themselves.

Viktor cast a blinding spell on the Grangers so the location remains secret, Lev got the Hermione's bag awaiting Viktor's instructions.

"Lev, can you take Mr and Mrs Granger and I'll take Hermione," Viktor instructed.

"Yes of course," Lev followed through, he focused on Marie and Warren, "ok are you both ready," they nodded in response, "Ok grip on me tight, we're about to apparate in 3...2...1..." they disappeared from sight.

Viktor wrapped his arms around Hermione and planted his lips on hers, the sweet taste of her breath made his inside burst with pleasure, he suppressed those desires and whispered in her ear, "Are you ready, love?" He could hear Hermione breathing intensely.

"You are cruel, Mr Krum. But yes, I'm ready,"

"Alright, let's go" he embraced Hermione, and apparated.

* * *

"Ok where are we?" Hermione said.

"Not yet love, just a few steps," he guided her inside a large tent, "alright here you go," he waved his wand, returning Hermione's sight. She looked astonished at the people surrounding her.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone said in unison. Hermione's face brightened, she could see her friends and family surrounding her. Her mother and father, Harry, the whole Weasley family, Professor McGonagall, Luna, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Kingsley, Malcolm and Todor were present.

"WOW! This is a surprise alright," she playfully smacked Viktor's arm, "you always impress me," she kissed Viktor.

"It was a bit of a short notice but I hope you like it," Viktor said, smooching her.

"I love it," everyone awed at their romantic embrace.

"Show us that Rock, Granger!" Neville yelled. Everyone stared at Hermione waiting to get a glimpse at her engagement ring. She never liked attention, however seeing that it's with close family and friends, it didn't matter. She lifted her hand to showing off her 15 carat diamond ring, everyone awed at it.

Viktor grabbed 2 wine glasses, giving one to Hermione. He tapped his glass gently with his wand. The audience focused on Viktor, waiting to hear his speech, "Ever since I went to Hogwarts during the Tri-Wizard Tournament, I met my angel. I loved her ever since. My beautiful angel, smart, witty, extraordinary. The most happiest moment I had is when she agreed to marry me. We're getting married!" Everyone cheered and whistled loudly, "We have no date set, but rest assure, you are all coming to celebrate," he raised his glass and proposed a toast to his wife, the magical sparkles in her eyes made his heart flatter, "my beautiful wife-to-be this is for you, this is our future, together, forever," he clinked Hermione's glass and linked their arms around and drank their wine, "I love you, Hermione,"

"I love you too," everyone awed in response, Marie, Molly and Ginny cried at the romantic gesture.

* * *

The surprise party was fantastic, everyone congratulated Hermione and Viktor's engagement. When she saw Molly and Arthur, the thoughts of Ron haunted her. She put those thought behind her, this was her and Viktor's night. Kingsley tapped Hermione's shoulders.

"Hey Kingsley, are you enjoying yourself," she said, Kingsley nodded in response and smiled.

"The party is perfect. I have a surprise for you," Kingsley replied and stepped to the side to reveal a man. His face was youthful, refined and tan with hypnotising hazel eyes and his black hair brushed back perfectly. He shyly smiled at Hermione and Viktor, "Hermione, this is Aragon Garnet."

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. Does anyone know how I could get a Beta to critique my work? (It will enhance my writing skills greatly)._

_Please keep reviewing, I really appreciate the feedback good or bad, I need to know._

_Also Aragon Garnet is my own character, he's from New Zealand. He's an interesting person and you'll see more of him from now on._

_I hoped you enjoyed it._


	11. Stars and Mysteries

**Chapter Eleven – Stars and Mysteries**

"It's nice to meet you Miss Granger, Mr Krum," Aragon said, his accent was clear, warm and pleasant. He respectively bowed to Hermione and Viktor, giving them a charming smile mirrored both their face, it felt enchanting. Hermione was stunned to finally see her idol, his aptitude for knowledge, helped build foundations for justice and fairness in the magical society. Hermione heart was beating rapidly at Aragon's presence. Viktor saw Aragon in a different light. Aragon played for New Zealand Quidditch Team, Moutohora Macaw during the Quidditch World Cup in 1994. He was a renowned Chaser in the sport. To be in his presence was extraordinary to him.

"Sorry to interrupt, I am needed if you my excuse me," Kingsley said, he made his way from the group to speak with Arthur. Hermione gazed upon her idol.

"Oh my goodness, it's so nice to meet you. This is beyond surprising. It's an honour to meet you Mr Garnet," she replied.

"Please call me Aragon, Mr Garnet is my father," he extended his hand, shaking both Hermione and Viktor's hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr Gar... Aragon. What are you doing with yourself these days? I have not seen you on the Quidditch pitch during the World Cup?" Viktor asked, he admired the young Quidditch Player.

"Quidditch? You use to play Quidditch?" Hermione awed at him. She was determined to know him inside out.

"Yes, I use to play Quidditch professionally. In 1994, I played at the Quidditch World Cup, which was a big milestone for me," he smiled reminiscing those days, "now, I'm forever a busy person with the Ministry, I don't have time for sports than I use to. But when I have free time, I tend to fly around,"

"I see why you are a busy person. What do you do at the Ministry, if you don't mind me asking," Viktor asked intrigued by Aragon.

"Not at all, I'm a member of the Wizengmot and a Legal Representative," Aragon replied, Viktor's eyes widen in amazement. How can someone so young hold prestigious position within the Ministry he thought to himself, "study and training, it was hard work and challenging. Like they always say, 'if you work really hard, you will be rewarded' it's so fitting," Aragon responded to Viktor's thoughts.

"Well you earned it," Hermione said, her eyes stuck on Aragon. Viktor noticed her frozen gaze and felt jealous; he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her tenderly. Aragon smiled at their romantic embrace.

"That's so sweet. I forgot to say congratulations," Aragon said, "I got something for you both," he got his pouch, it was a small box.

"You got something for us. We only just met. Oh you shouldn't have," Hermione became overwhelmed by Aragon's wonderful gesture. She wanted to cry but held it in, "gifts are supposed to come during the wedding." Hermione was shy about receiving gifts but appreciated them none the less.

"Oh don't worry about it, it's an engagement gift, I would like you both to open it," he replied. The boxed was wrapped in black paper, tied by a golden bow. Hermione and Viktor untied their gift together and opened the box, revealing a diamond necklace and a pendant. They were stunned. Hermione awed and hugged Aragon, appreciating this wonderful gift.

"Aragon they are both beautiful and looks expensive, you shouldn't –"

"I wanted to do this Hermione, you and Viktor are a great couple," Aragon interrupted.

"It is too much Aragon. But we understand, thank you comrade," Viktor said and bowed.

"You're welcome, this has been a wonderful night and I must say, this is the only outing I have done in a while," Aragon responded, Hermione tilted her head concerned that his work was burning him out.

"That's no good; everyone deserves an outing once in a while. I'm glad you chose to come here for your outing… more than glad, elated even," Hermione said, jumping in excitement.

"I got the same message from dear Kingsley, he wants to give me a 'European Experience' so I'm going to do a little tour around the continent soon… here's hoping," Aragon responded, the thoughts of the Lestrange case dwelled in his head, it was an emotional toll for him. This was his first actual case as a Legal Representative. Hermione noticed a slight change in Aragon's expression, he looked concerned, "don't worry about me, I'll be fine,"

"Huh? How did you-"

"You had a concerned face, I can read people. It's a good trait to have; even muggles can interpret human expression as well,"

"Well you must teach me that then," Aragon laughed at the response.

"Yes well when I have the time I'll teach you," Hermione, Viktor and Aragon enjoyed each other's company and mingled with the other guests.

* * *

Later that night, Hermione, Viktor, Lev and her parents stayed at Harry house before their move to Bulgaria the next day. She had the most wonderful time thanks to Viktor, her parents and the Weasley's. Seeing her family and friends warmed her heart, especially her all time idol, Aragon Garnet, she was over the moon. Hermione was in the ensuite, dressed in her night-gown. She proceeded to the bedroom where Viktor waited, his eyes gazing upon Hermione's physique.

"I am so lucky to have you," he said, approaching her and giving stroking her smooth face.

"I'm lucky to have you too. Thank you for the wonderful night. I will cherish these moments forever," she smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"You're welcome my love. All I want is to see you happy," he replied, kissing her forehead.

"I'm elated, Viktor. You're simply the best," Her mouth went closer to Viktor's ear, "I want to repay you,"

"Hmmmm, I'm sure we can make an arrangement," Viktor replied pressing her body against his, "are you sure you're ok with this,"

"I'm sure Viktor… I love you," she muttered as she crashed her lips upon his.

Viktor deepened the kiss and ripped off his t-shirt. Hermione felt his hard body, his abs making her feel hot and bothered. She pushed him on to the bed and took off her night-gown, revealing her athletic physique and enticing lingerie. Viktor noticed a few new scars and bruises on her body but still admired her none the less. He dribbled looking at her stunning body, his hard on begging to enter her temple. She pressed herself on him, and kissed his entire body. Her tongue carefully admiring his chiseled abs, she went down to his mid-section, her tongue slithering his underwear, he moaned at the sensation and wanted his hard shaft to enter her delicate throat.

"You like that baby?" she said, Viktor nodded in response. She slowly slipped off his underwear, revealing his hard and juicy shaft; she teased it by kissing around it. Then she started stroking it with her mouth, the warmness of her mouth made it pleasurable, he moaned as her throat met his foreskin. He felt his juices were ready to explode but he held it in.

"Oh fuck! Baby… I love you," he screamed in ecstasy. Hermione went up to his face and kissed him passionately. He ripped Hermione's lingerie revealing her naked body, his mouth start to marvel her.

"Oh Viktor that was my favourite," she giggled, examining her now destroyed lingerie.

"We… will… get… more," he muttered as he kissed her body, making her tingle in sensation. He positioned her legs apart, preparing for his insertion; he looked at her face, "are you ok for me to make love to you?"

"You're going to be my husband Viktor, I'm more than willing," she laughed, he slowly entered her, he pulsated inside her slowly and started thrusting harder and faster, "mmmmmm… harder," Viktor pumped harder, letting out a heavy breath.

"Fuck yeah," he moaned, his thrust pressing harder inside her. He leaned closer to her face and passionately kissed her, "FUCK! I'm about to cum, AAAARGH!" Viktor sperm entered Hermione's temple. Her body tensed in response. "I love you Hermione," he huffed at her, "I will treasure you forever and ever,"

"I love you too Viktor," they pulled the blankets on them and cuddled, after the heated session they felt tired, "I'm so tired after that,"

"So am I, that was a lot of fun," Viktor said.

"It was. Let's go to sleep we have a big day tomorrow," Hermione kissed Viktor, "goodnight Viktor,"

"Goodnight Princess," he smiled at Hermione. His eyes became heavy and his body relaxed; he will be dream of his princess tonight.

* * *

Hermione was lying on the floor in a cage; she was naked, bruised and battered. Men were surrounding her, their hungry eyes aimed at her. One of the men bounded her, she tried to scream for help but was unable to do so. The tears came streaming down her eyes, she knew what the men intended to do.

"The mudblood needs some… penetration don't you think," one of the men said, forcing himself on top of her.

"Should we do her rotisserie style? Let's all enjoy ourselves," The men started laughing and force themselves inside Hermione. She cried in pain, the roughness was unbearable.

"The fucking bitch bleed on my dick," one of the men said, he pulled her hair and punched her face, "now clean that up," he force his shaft inside her mouth, pounding it furiously, "that's more like it,"

Hermione felt like a sex slave following her masters' orders or face punishment. Once they finished her, they splashed a bucket of ice water on her, making her freeze in her dungeon. She shook uncontrollably, trying to warm herself. This torture was unbearable; her thoughts were of suicide, to end the damage done to her.

"Viktor?" Hermione said, her voice was weak, "Viktor, Mum, Dad," she cried, cradling in a fetus position, in a cage smothered in darkness.

* * *

Hermione's eyes slowly opened, she saw Viktor staring at her with a worried expression. She was drenched with sweat and looked like death. The thoughts of her rape still imbedded in her mind, tears streamed down her face. Viktor wiped the tears away and gently place a kiss on her cheek.

"My love, are you ok? You were screaming in your sleep. Oh my love," Viktor wrapped his arms around her. The comforting of his embrace made her relaxed, "you're safe now. You will never get hurt again. I will not let this happen,"

"I'm sorry," Hermione cried, "I'm sorry for letting myself to you. They did things to me, violated me and tortured me. I still feel the suffering, Viktor. I'm so weak,"

"You're not weak, my love. You're the bravest person I know. The thoughts of you being abused still haunts me this very day, I can't sleep and I feel guilty for not being there to protect you. It was my job to protect you Hermione and I failed you… I failed you," his voice was shaking. Viktor hid his face into Hermione's hair, she felt his tear falling on to her shoulders.

"It's not your fault, Viktor-"

"It is… We have a bond. It's my job to protect you, I failed and look what I've done to you,"

"Viktor, you couldn't foresee this, neither did I,"

"IT IS MY FAULT!" Viktor yelled, Hermione jumped in surprise, never seen Viktor anger. He regretted his actions and gave her a soft expression, "I'm sorry… I just don't want you alone in this… Please forgive me,"

"It's ok Viktor. There's no need to apologise. I need you just as much as you need me," They both felt vulnerable. For Hermione, she was still on the road to recovery. However, Viktor felt a wave of guilt and anger. The only way he believed to fix this problem was revenge, to slaughter those monsters that violated his woman, but how and where would he find them. The first person he wants to target is Ronald Weasley.

* * *

"Well at least the day turned out lovely don't you think," Marie said gazing outside the dining room window. Outside was sunny, not a cloud in sight.

"It is indeed. This house is magnificent; I love magic and wish I had powers," Warren said excitingly.

"We all have magic in us, it's just a matter of exploring them," Harry intercepted, he came from the kitchen, "Where's Hermione, Viktor and Lev, it's almost time," he stared at his watch

"They went to some magical shop to grab a few things, I'm sure they won't be long," Marie replied.

"They better hurry along because the port key will be coming shortly,"

Hermione, Viktor and Lev apparated into the dining room, frightening both her parents, "sorry we're late, just got a few things before we head to Bulgaria," Hermione said.

"Ah here you are," Warren said, grabbing the Daily Prophet from under the table.

"Oh hun, we have no time for that put it away," Marie said.

"I'll read just one article… just one please… please," Warren put on his puppy face.

"Fine, but once that port key is ready, we're off,"

"Thank you," Warren kissed Marie's cheek, "Let's see what's happening today… Oh…" his eyes widened.

**_Dark Forces at Work_**

_Last night, 17 Muggle borns were murdered including 3 children, under the age of 5. The Department of Magical Law Enforcement are working closely with the United Kingdom Police Department investigating the deaths; it is believed to be the work of a dark witch or wizard. Coroners who are working with Muggle Pathologists provided a brief statement indicating that a curse was used on all 17 victims; more details of the deaths will follow upon the post-mortem. The Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt has assured the media that the International Statute of Secrecy, still applies, no magic is to be used when Muggles are present nor revealing the nature of the magical society._

_Furthermore, he's informed the media that the Department of Magical Law Enforcement will be working with the Muggle Police Department to apprehend the suspect. He states "It is vital that we remove these people from society after considerable damage they have caused, the Aurors and Coroners will work with the United Kingdom Police force on the matter," The Minister will be attending The International Confederation of Wizards summit to discuss the implications that may risk the exposure of the Magical World. _

_In light of these events, the Minister of Magic has formed a Security Council of Magical and Muggle Affairs (SCMMA) to liaise with the Muggle Prime Minister with regards to a potential Wizarding War. Aragon Garnet has been appointed as Head Officer of the SCMMA. Garnet who is also working on the Lestrange case, believes that the murders were a retribution for the death of Lestrange, however more evidence is needed to determine this. _

_This has caused panic in the Muggle community. The Prime Minister will be meeting with Aragon Garnet later this afternoon to discuss the security proceedings that will ensure the public safety. "I look forward to the meeting with the Muggle Prime Minister; it is my prime focus to keep our community safe. We will work vigorously and ensure this is rectified immediately." Aragon said. _

_The spokesperson for the Victim families, Lisa Maca says she is confident that the murderers will be brought to justice and will bring closure to families and friends. "After losing love ones, it's hard to fill in a hole in your heart. 17 people killed in one night are madness, this is a serial killer and we need this person away from this community and locked away for good. We hope that the post-mortem will determine how they died and hope the Police will communicate regularly about this investigation." _

"Oh dear, there's more murders," Warren scanned the news article. Hermione observed the article from behind.

"This is random. It has to have been a statement but what were they trying to say? What are they wanting to achieve?" Hermione said, deep in thought.

"I'm not sure, I must follow this up. I'm going to work once you all depart to Bulgaria. I'll let you know of the developments,"

Hermione nodded in agreement, everyone around her fell silent, anticipating the worst case scenario. After reading the horrid article, she felt confused, creating more questions than answers, nothing about the murders made sense. Determined to find out more, Harry and Aragon will be her only sources to solve this mystery and avoid conflict escalating into a Wizarding War.


End file.
